Je suis de retour
by Trekker21
Summary: Edward est parti. Bella saute d'une falaise.Ce n'est pas la mort qu'elle trouvera en bas...Les Volturi l'enrôlent. Les Cullen reviennent. Une fauteuse de trouble arrive. Une bataille : l'étape finale.  Si on vous donnait une chance de tout recommencer ?
1. Chapter 1: Bonjour tristesse

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma deuxième fiction. Tout comme la première, elle n'est pas totalement terminée, je peu donc en modifier le cours. Postez vos avis, vos idées, vos critiques. Cela nous aide dans notre travail d'auteur, nos fait progresser, en améliorant ce qui ne vous plait pas. C'est aussi une grande motivation, qui nous pousse à continuer ces histoires, car la trame intéresse du monde !**

**Merci,**

**Et place à l'histoire !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1: Bonjour tristesse

Point de vue de Bella :**  
**

Ils sont partis. Il est parti. Je suis seule, et je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter une chose pareille. J'en pleure, j'en fait des cauchemars tous les soirs, où je revis la même scène : celle où il m'a abandonné dans la forêt. Un trou béant s'est niché en moi, dans mon ventre depuis qu'ils sont partis. Je ne suis plus entière. Et Edward est parti avec mon cœur. Je n'ai plus rien. Je mange, je travaille, tout comme les autres, mais en dehors de ma vie au lycée, je ne vis plus. Depuis quelques temps, plusieurs semaines déjà, J'essaie de mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne veux plus vivre dans la souffrance permanente. Charlie m'avait déjà menacer de me renvoyer à Jacksonville ou de téléphoner à Renée. Je fréquente souvent l'hôpital, le médecin, borné, met mes accidents sur le compte de ma maladresse. Et personne ne sait vraiment que ces « accidents » sont voulu.

- Alors, Isabella, encore tombée ?

- Non, Je…

- Chut ! Je sais que votre maladresse frise le ridicule, voire le handicap, mais il n'y a aucune honte à avoir !

- Mais je…

- Soyez heureuse, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas trop grave, vous pourrez sortir dès ce midi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Il sortit, sans même m'avoir laissé le temps de m'expliquer ma situation.

Borné, borné, borné. C'est vrai que sur un suivit médical, ça fait tâche. « A des envies suicidaires ». Je ne voulais pas attendre trois heures pour sortir, alors je quittais ma chambre d'hôpital et me dirigeais vers l'accueil. Une chance que je ne sois pas affublée de la fameuse blouse blanche des malades, je me serais fait repérer tout de suite. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je vis mon médecin qui discutait avec la femme de l'accueil. Son regard vint se poser sur moi, mais il me laissa partir, mais qu'il fasse quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Crétin. Ma maison n'était pas trop loin, j'allais marcher.

En passant près de la réserve Indienne, qui était sur mon chemin, je vis un groupe de jeunes sur une falaise, au bord la mer. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'élança, et sauta dans le vide. Je lassais échapper un cri. Oh mon dieu ! Il va se tuer ! L'homme atterrit dans l'eau, et je retins ma respiration. Lorsque sa tête réapparut à la surface, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant. Je repris ma route. Tout en pensant à ce que je venais de voir. Quel curieux sport ! Les Quileute aiment les sports à haut risque, Charlie me l'avait dit.

Tout durant le trajet, un idée germa en toi. Elle prenait forme, lentement, si bien que lorsque je fus arrivée à mon domicile, elle avait pris toute son ampleur. Demain, dimanche, lorsque Charlie sera parti pour aller à la pêche avec Billy, j'irais au bord de la falaise et je sauterais...


	2. Chapter 2: Good bye my lover

Chapitre 2:Good by my lover

Ma chambre était éclairée d'un halo clair que formaient les rayons du soleil. Depuis combien de temps étais-je assise, sur mon lit , à ne rien faire ? Ce matin, je m'étais levée plus tôt que prévu, et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je m'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Je tergiversais. Je ne savais pas si mon idée de la veille était si bonne que ça, finalement. Je ne me pense pas capable, une fois au bord, de je jeter dans le vide. Il doit bien y avoir cent mètres de dénivelé. Une chute de cette hauteur (avec moi, ce ne ressemblera pas un plongeon,) peut-être mortelle. C'est le but recherché. Mais je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je percuterais la mer. Assez rapidement, sans doute, pour que je meure sous la puissance de l'impact. Une mort plus agréable que la noyade. Du moins, si je survis à la première épreuve, je ne ressortirais pas vivante de la deuxième. Je laisserais un mot dans ma camionnette, pour tout leur expliquer.

J'entendis un mouvement à travers le mur, venant de la chambre de Charlie. Il venait sûrement de se réveiller. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, j'entendis un froissement de tissu, puis le plancher qui grinçait. Ce bruit se déplaça à travers toute la pièce, puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et les grincements de parquet se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, pour attendre la cuisine, où les placards, ainsi que le frigo s'ouvraient et se refermaient, indiquant que Charlie prenait son petit déjeuné. Puis un bruit de vaisselle, posée dans l'évier, et de l'eau qui coule. Lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, il lança un tonitruant « Bella, je pars à la pêche avec Billy ! à ce soir ! ». Si je voulais faire la grasse matinée, c'était fichu. Je pus entendre le bruit de la porte d'entée qui s'ouvre, puis se referme. Puis plus rien. Silence de mort. Dehors, la voiture de fonction démarrait, et s'éloignait vers le nord. Je me levais, prit les premier vêtements qui me vinrent sous la main, et m'habillais. Mais lorsque je me retournais pour revenir près de mon lit, je me pris les pieds dans une latte du plancher et chutais. Me retournant, je vis qu'elle n'était plus fixée au sol, et en me prenant dedans, je l'avais complètement arraché. Je rampais vers le trou qui s'était maintenant formé, et je fus surprise de ma découverte. Cette latte de bois cachait une cavité en-dessous du plancher. Et cette dernière n'était pas vide. Elle y contenait une boîte, toute simple, avec mon nom dessus, calligraphiée par _son_ écriture. Rongées par la curiosité, je l'ouvris.

Dedans, se trouvait mon CD, celui où Edward à gravé ma berceuse. Puis, trois photos. L'une était pliée en deux, me cachant, et laissant apparaître seulement Edward. Sur l'autre, Edward souriait, seul. La dernière représentait toute la famille Cullen. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Je restais un long moment, à regarder ces visages parfaits, qui me dévisageaient. Ceux de Carlisle et de Esmée reflétaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour leurs « enfants ». Celui d'Emmett était protecteur, mais plein de joie. Rosalie affichait un visage neutre, légèrement emprunt d'hostilité. Alice, pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir que c'est de l'impatience, et de l'excitation qui s'échappent de son visage. Jasper sourit, bien qu'il soit plutôt enclin à de la douleur, à cause du sang humain. Edward, le plus beau de tous, était marqué d'un sourire sans joie. Oh, comme ils me manquent tous ! Une larme, s'échappa, avant même que je puis la retenir. Puis ma visions devint vague, floue, à cause des autres larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Bientôt, je pleurais vraiment, sans essayer de retenir ces traîtresses. Mais les laisser s'échapper, s'écouler le long de mon visage pour qu'elles aillent s'écraser au sol, me fis du bien. C'était du pur soulagement. On m'avait laissé quelque chose d'eux. Des minces souvenirs, mais bien présents, avec moi. Peut-être un signe pour dire que tout n'est pas perdu.

J'allais un peu mieux depuis que j'avais retrouvé ces photos d'eux, preuves indéniables de leurs présence dans ma vie. Je m'étais assise sur le bord de mon lit, et j'écoutais ma berceuse en boucle durant toute la matinée. Puis, j'allais sur mon ordinateur, afin de répondre à Renée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas ouvert ma boîte mail, et en effet, elle était presque saturée à causes des messages inquiets de ma mère, qui inondaient mon écran. Le dernier remonte de quelques heures. Je lis les quatre-vingt trois messages, avant de répondre :

_Maman,_

_Tout va bien. Charlie est partit pêcher aujourd'hui ! Il faut dire que nos réserves de poissons ont beaucoup baissé : il ne nous reste qu'un seul congélateur remplit. Je ne sais plus trop où est ma place, ne ce que je dois faire. Je suis encore complètement perdue. Mais tu as raison, tout va s'arranger bientôt, j'ai une idée. Je ne te dirais rien car tu ne me croirais pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella._

Lorsque le message partit, je vérifiais d'éventuelles réponces d'Alice. Edward, peu avant leur départ, me l'avait donnée pour que je puisse la joindre en cas de problème. Au début, je lui envoyais plusieurs messages par jour. Mais jamais elle ne m'a répondu, et je m'attendais toujours à un message de sa part. Je lui écris un autre message :

_Alice, ma meilleure amie, _

_Je doute maintenant que tu reçoive ce message. Je tiens tout de même à ta dire combien il m'est difficile de ne plus vivre sans vous. Dis à Edward que je suis désolée de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse. Je suis sur le point de l'enfreindre. Tout à l'heure, lorsque ce message te parviendra, je serais déjà loin. Je ne t'en dis pas plus car tu auras sans doute des visions à ce sujet. Et puis, je ne t'envoie pas un message pour te dire ça. Je veux que tu dise à toute ta famille combien j'ai été heureuse en le compagnie. J e veux que tu dise à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas, pour l'attaque lors de mon anniversaire. Dis à Edward q je l'aimerais toujours, même, lorsque je…ne serais plus là. J'espère qu'il trouvera une compagne, il le mérite. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Sache que tu me manques terriblement, et que j'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir comme amie._

_Adieu,_

_Bella._

J'eus besoin de courage pour finir cette missive,et surtout pour l'envoyer. Je pris du papier, un stylo, et commençais de réécrire le mail d'Alice, presque mot pour mot, taisant le passage racontant les visions d'Alice. A la suite, je fis une lettre d'adieu pour Renée, et une autre pour Charlie. Une fois fini, je glissais la feuille dans une enveloppe, que je pris avec moi. Je sortis et allai dans ma vieille voiture. Je roulais prudemment, pour arriver près de l'endroit recherché. Je me garais dans un endroit où ma voiture sera facilement repérée. Je sortis de l'habitacle, et déposa l'enveloppe sur le siège du conducteur. J'enlevais mon pull, me retrouvant en débardeur. Puis, lentement, je me dirigeais au bord de la falaise. Au moment où j'allais me laisser tomber dans le vide, je me ravisais. La hauteur y était pour quelque chose. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je ne me pense pas prête pour sauter maintenant. Au moment où j'allais me retourner pour rentrer, mais quelque chose de blanc et de très froid me poussa, me jetant dans le vide, contre mon gré. J'entendis un rire avant de percuter l'eau. On aurait dit du béton, et le choc de la collision me fit perdre connaissance. Mais j'avais survécu à l'impact, car je me sentais couler dans l'eau, allant toujours plus profond. Et je n'avais pas la force de faire remonter mon corps à la surface. Je sombrais inexorablement dans l'inconscience, provoquée par le manque d'oxygène. mais au moment où mon trépas m'était promit, je me sentis hissée par le haut, m'arrachant ainsi aux profondeurs de la mer.


	3. Chapter 3: Je rêvais d'un autre monde

**Voici la suite ! Je ne peux pas attendre une semaine pour vous le poster, je suis aussi impatiente que vous ! ^^ Sitôt fini de tapé, je vous le partage ! **

**prochain chapitre : vendredi (si j'arrive à tenir jusqu'à là... ^^)  
**

**Un grand merci à Auredronya, xMariiiie, Lydie's, Bella17, Princesse-Tallulah pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Je rêvais d'un autre monde

Lorsque je pus enfin respirer hors de l'eau, ce fût un énorme soulagement. Dans mon inconscience, je pouvais sans peine sentir que mon sauveur me déposait à terre, sur la grève. Le sable était chaud, c'était agréable. J'entendis une respiration saccadée par l'effort qu'il avait dût fournir pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Pardonne-moi.

Pardon ? L'homme (car c'en était un, d'après son ténor), s'était exprimé dans un anglais déformé par un accent… Espagnol ? Portugais ? Italien ? Un des trois en tout cas. Mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas ses paroles. Du tout. Cette phrase prit tout son sens lorsque je sentis comme deux couteaux me lacérer le cou, y faisant pénétrer une chaleur incroyable à travers tout mon corps par l'intermédiaire de mes veines. J'avais été mordu par un vampire. Soudain, les pièces s'assemblèrent d'elles-mêmes. C'était un vampire qui m'avait poussé du haut de la falaise. Et maintenant, on va me croire morte. Oh non ! Les lettres laissées dans ma voiture confirmeront un suicide, alors que je suis victime d'un meurtre. Personne ne saura la vérité. Pas même Alice. Tout avait été planifié. Elle verrait sûrement mon saut (ou plutôt ma chute) de la falaise, mais ne cherchera pas plus loin. D'autant plus que les lettres et les mails, ainsi que mon comportement influenceront la nature de ma mort. Et cela penchera pour le suicide. Juste au moment où j'avais décidé de m'accrocher, de vivre. Dommage. Le feu me ravageait de part en part, et je n'avais pas besoin de l'expérience d'Edward pour savoir que c'était la pire chose à vivre. Je ne souhaiterais pas même cela à mon pire ennemi. Je comprenais Edward, maintenant. Je comprenais aussi sa réticence à me transformer. D'ailleurs, une fois vampire, que ferais-je ? Mais d'abord, survirerais-je à cette douleur ? Je me sentait brûlée, comme sur un bûché. Je pouvais presque sentir les flammes me lécher. Oui, il le fallait. Pour qu'un jour, lorsque je croiserais les Cullen, que je puisse raconter ma version des faits. La vrai version. Celle que les humains ne pourrons _jamais _connaître. Je serrais les dents, pour ne pas crier. Ça ne changera rien à la douleur, devenue encore plus forte. J'irradiais. Sauf que si je crie, j'alerterais les habitants des alentours, et ils sauront que quelque chose ne va pas. Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour libérer les cris qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, je ne pus reconnaître ma voix, tant elle était déformée par la douleur. A quelques mètres de là, un groupe d'oiseau s'envole, terrifié. Le vampire à coté de moi me murmurait de me taire.

- Chut ! Bella, on va se faire repérer !

D'où connaissait-il mon nom ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui demander . Mais maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter de hurler. J'avais mal, et je commençais à perdre en lucidité. Mes pensées devinrent confuses. J'étais incapable de raisonner correctement. Des souvenirs refirent surface, comme pur me distraire de mon bûché. J'eus le souvenir de Renée et de Phil, au soleil, lorsqu'on avait organisé un pique-nique familial. C'était au bord de la plage. Renée avait emporté un énorme parasol, ainsi que les chapeaux et trois tubes de crème solaire. C'était au moi de mai, et Phil s'est baigné dans l'océan. On était de passage à Houston, près du golf du Mexique. On en avait profité pour visiter les grandes villes aux alentours, notamment Miami. Le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous, et les rues étaient bondées de monde.

Un autre souvenir, paradoxalement, fusa. C'était avec Edward, dans la clairière. Lui ne pouvait sortir à cause de sa nature, que le faisait miroiter. Cet endroit, au trou dans la forêt, en quelque sorte, était un lieu où il aimait venir pour se détendre, et où il pouvait sortir sans être vu des humains, car aucun sentier n'était assez proche pour qu'un randonneur puisse s'aventurer là-bas. Edward… Dans ce souvenir, je m'attardais surtout sur son torse, son visage…

Puis il m'avait abandonné, toujours dans la forêt. J'avais cherché partout, retourné chaque mètre, l'appelant à chaque fois que j'entendais un bruit, une branche cassée, le frottement de l'herbe, ou de la mousse... Mais il était vraiment parti. Il avait quitté les lieux, disparaissant je-ne-sais-où, ne laissant aucune trace.

Nouveau souvenir, tout récent de ce matin. Il m'avait quand même laissé quelque chose. Oui, il avait oublié la boîte, dans ma chambre. Ou alors, il l'avait dissimulé pour plus tard. Je me revoyais écouter encore, et encore le CD d'Edward., pleurer sur les photos de leur famille, et ranger la boîte à sa place, comme si je n'avais rien touché. J'avais recloué la latte, non sans me piquer un clou dans le doigt. Une petite perle rouge était apparue à l'endroit où le clou avait entamé l'épiderme de ma peau.

Changement de décor. Mon dernier anniversaire. J'ouvris un cadeau, celui qu'Alice et Edward m'avaient offert et le papier ouvrit légèrement mon doigt, tout du moins assez pour faire apparaître une goutte de Sang. Jasper voulu se jeter sur moi, et Edward m'avait poussé pour que j'évite le vampire blond. L'élément déclencheur de leur départ. _L'anniversaire._ J'avais atterrit dans le verre brisé, et sur le piano.

Puis je nous revois, Edward et moi, lorsqu'il me jouait ma berceuse sur son instrument. Je la connaissais par cœur. Mon esprit la reconstitua et commença à la jouer, apaisant ainsi mes brûlures. Je réussis à me calmer, et reprendre conscience. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, me concentrant surtout pour ne plus hurler. Les flammes léchaient encore et toujours mon corps, épousant mes formes. Mais j'arrivais à passer au-dessus de ces douleurs, en me focalisant sur cette musique. Elle se faisait plus présente, sans doute parce que je ne faisait plus attention à elle. Mes souvenirs revinrent, mais dans un ordre parfaitement chronologique. Je voyais défiler ma vie, avec une précision incroyable. Ma naissance, le divorce de mes parents, mes vacances à Forks, l'école, le collège, puis le lycée. Le moment où je n'ai plus accepté de vernir chez mon père, lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Les cours de danse, de piano, de guitare. Les virées shopping avec Renée, sa rencontre avec Phil. Leur envie de voyage, mon départ pour Forks, mon premier jour au lycée de la ville, ma rencontre avec les Cullen…

Je voyais défiler toute ma vie, jours après jour. Les grands événements, tout comme les instants insignifiants, comme lorsque j'ai fait mon premier gâteau au chocolat, où que je me suis cassé le bras pour la première fois. Avec ces images, s'accompagnaient tous mes sens, je sentais, je goûtais, je touchais à travers ces souvenirs. Les visions continuèrent de déballer leur histoire, _mon_ histoire. Puis tout se finit lorsque je chutais de la falaise. Ce fut le noir complet. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Aussi, il me fallu bien cinq minutes pour m'apercevoir de la disparition de la douleur. Je compris que tout étais terminé. Alors, j'ouvris les yeux.

Il faisait nuit. Mais je voyais comme en plein jour. Lentement, je m'assois pour regarder tout autour de moi. Humaine, je ne pouvais pas voir un dixième de ce que je voyais maintenant. Tout était beau, et tellement précis. Si je n'étais pas une créature incapable de dormir, je serais sûre de rêver. D'un autre monde. Une respiration reprit derrière moi, m'indiquant que je n'étais pas seule. Je me rendis compte qu'elle c'était arrêtée au moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je me retournais, pour voir enfin mon créateur, qui me connaissait. Le vampire avait des cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, que tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. En dépit de sa beauté incroyable propre à son espèce – notre espèce - quelque chose d'autre attirait mon attention : ses prunelles, rouges sang.

- Qui es-tu ?

* * *

**Vos avis ? Vos réactions ?  
**

**Qui est ce mystérieux vampire qui a transformé Bella ?**

**Hum..Hum... ^^**

**Moi je sais ! Je suis super impatiente de finir le prochain chapitre pour vous le poster bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous aux lectrices (lecteurs ?)**

**Trekker21  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I believe, I can fly

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Un grand merci à Aurore, Aelita48, Lydie's, Helimoen, Princesse-Tallulah et à Galswinthe pour leurs reviews ! **

**Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mit en Alerte !**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à vous demander qui était ce mystérieux vampire qui à transformé Bella... Réponse ici ! **

**Princesse- Tallulah : Pour ce qui est du créateur, tu brûles ! Non, Victoria n'est pas "l'assassin" de Bella, mais... il n''y aura pas que toi qui penseront que c'est elle ! suspense, suspense... ^^ Merci pour ta review ! bisous  
**

**Helimoen: Dis-toi bien que personne n'est envahissant ! J'adore ta review, super sympa ! Content que la transformation de Bella te plaise. Bien que tu sèches, c'est bien un Volturi qui transforme Bella ! Désolée mais pour le régime, pas maintenant. Mais ça va venir !Bisous ! **

**Aelita48: Oui, c'est bien ça ! Mais lequel ? Bisous  
**

**Aurore: Exact. Mais les Cullen ne savent pas encore, du moins, pas assez tôt pour empêcher Bella de faire cette bêtise ! ^^ Bisous  
**

**Lydie's:**** Voici la suite ! Bisous  
**

**Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps, Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4: I believe, I can fly !

Un sourire fendit son visage parfait, laissant apparaître des dents blanches que le venin faisait luire.

Je m'appelle Santiago. Je suis un vampire venant d'Italie. Ne fais pas ton étonnée, Bella. Je sais que tu es au courant de notre existence.

Pardon ? comment savez-vous autant de choses sur moi ?

Il rit. Comme si ma question était idiote. Comme si c'était évident. J'ai beau chercher, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

- Par l'intermédiaire d'Edward.

- Comment ça ?

- Edward est venu, une fois à Volterra.

- Volterra ?

- C'est la ville dans laquelle nous habitons. Nous somme le plus grand et le plus puissant clan de vampires au monde. Et cette ville nous a donné de nom de Volturi.

- Oh. Mais pourquoi Edward est-il venu là-bas ? Et pourquoi vous a-t-il parlé de moi ?

- Notre maître, Aro, a un don semblable à ton ancien petit ami. Par simple contact physique, il peut tout savoir de cette personne, tout ce qui a meublé son esprit un jour. Ses pensées, aussi secrètes soient-elles, les odeurs rencontrées…

- C'est à travers les pensées d'Edward que vous m'avez connu ? Mais qu'est que vous faites ici ?

- J'avais pour ordre de te transformer et de te ramener en Italie.

- Mais… Et mes parents ? Je ne peux pas partir !

- Tu oublies la lettre d'adieu dans ta voiture. La théorie du suicide est tout à fait plausible. Allez, viens ! Nous allons être en retard. On nous attend.

- On ?

- Mes maîtres, Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Viens, c'est par là.

- Mais si je refuse ?

- Tu n'as nul part où aller.

- Je préfère vivre seule.

- Si tu es attaquée, tu ne pourras te défendre.

- Depuis quand s'occupe-t-on de ma sécurité ?

- Depuis plus longtemps que tu le soupçonnes.

- C'est toi qui ma poussé en haute de la falaise ?

- Non, mais une coéquipière. Tu allais renoncer à mourir. Et on avait besoin d'un alibi, quant à ta supposée mort. Hors, nous t'avons suffisamment attendu.

- Désolée, mais je ne veux pas venir.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'Aro m'a choisit pour cette mission. Eleazar devine les pouvoirs des vampires, et quelque fois chez les humains. Il a sentir un pouvoir intéressant en toi, mais ne n'aurait le dire avec précision. Maintenant que tu est un vampire, j'espère que l'on pourra percer ces défenses.

- Qu'as-tu de spécial, pour que ce soit toi qui te charge de ma transformation ?

J- 'ai le don d'obliger les autres à faire ce que je veux. Et Aro avait deviné que tu ne me suivrais pas aussi facilement. Je vais devoir t'y obliger…

Le vampire commença à me fixer des ses prunelles rouges. Je sentis comme une aura autour de moi, qui m'encerclait, comme pour trouver une faille dans laquelle s'y glisser. Je cessais de respirer, des fois qu'elle passe par ma voie nasale. Mais rien ne se produit. Je crois.

- Donc, veux tu venir avec moi ?

- Non.

Il rit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais peut-être déjouer son don, que sais-je ?

- Je m'y attendais. Tu est aussi insensible à mon don. Aussi, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de venir accompagné de Chelsea. Celle qui t'a poussée de la falaise.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, une femme, une superbe blonde aux yeux cramoisis par le sang humain, sortit de la forêt et rejoignit Santiago.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, mais je croyais être insensible à la plupart de vos dons…

- Mais celui de Chelsea ne t'affecte directement. Elle peut défaire des liens qui te relient avec certaines personnes, pour les renouer avec d'autres, nous, en l'occurrence .

- Mais je… Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !

La blonde, Chelsea, me fixa. Je commençais à sombrer dans une inconscience, sans doute provoquée par le vampire. Puis, soudain, je refaisais surface, en entendant claquer quelque chose dans ma tête, comme un élastique.

- Alors ? Vas-tu venir avec nous ?

- Je… Oui.

Cette réponse était sortie toute seule. Les deux vampires sourirent, satisfaits. Puis Santiago se dirigea vers la mer, et je me rendis compte de la distance qu'il m'avait traîné pour m'éloigner de l'eau.

- Hé ! où vas-tu ? L'aéroport n'est pas par là !

Nouveau rire de sa part. Il commençait à m'énerver, celui-là. Je soupire, il rit encore plus.

- On ira plus vite en courant.

- Pardon ?

- Les vampires se déplacent tellement vite qu'ils peuvent courir sur l'eau. Comme il fait nuit, personne nous verra. Nous serons en Italie dans dix minutes.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il se mit à courir en direction de la mer. Mais, au lieu de s'y enfoncer, il se restait à sa surface. Je me mis à le suivre, Chelsea à mes talons, comme pour parer une éventuelle fuite de ma part.. Je courrais plus vite que lui, mais essayais de ne pas trop le distancer. Courir ainsi était une expérience incroyable, mes pieds ne s'enfonçant pas. J'avais l'impression de voler. Au bout d'un moment, des lumières apparurent à l'horizon. Comme le Volturi me l'avait dit durant la traversée, nous nous laissâmes couler à cent mètres de la berge, pour passer inaperçu. Sous l'eau, notre course était moins aisée, mais plus rapide que la norme. Puis nous émergeâmes sans bruit, pour nous diriger vers la forêt la plus proche. Une fois à l'abris des regards, nous nous remîmes à courir à notre vitesse habituelle. Nos vêtements séchèrent vite, grâce au vent produit par notre course.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans une grande ville. Je suivais les deux Volturi, perdue. Il passèrent par les ruelles les plus étroites, pour arriver devant un très vieux château. Chelsea nous mena à l'intérieur. Les couloirs de pierre, sombres, étaient éclairés par des torches incandescentes. Une moquette vert émeraude recouvrait le sol. Des tableaux décoraient les murs dépourvus de fenêtres. Arrivés devant une sorte d'accueil où plusieurs vases dont les fleurs arboraient des couleurs chatoyantes étaient posé sur un comptoir en bois massif., Chelsea parla pour la première fois.

- Bonsoir, Gianna.

- Bonsoir, Chelsea, répondit une humaine, cachée derrière un bouquet exubérant.

Mais que fait une humaine ici ? Le vampire se retourna pour jauger ma réaction face à la femme, dont les yeux verts me regardaient avec attention. Puis toutes deux sourirent, parfaitement à l'aise. Comment cette Gianna pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise, aussi… confiante ? Elle était devant des prédateurs, et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de sourire. Incroyable. Et moi, pourquoi je ne me suis pas jetée sur elle ?

Hum, j'avais décidément beaucoup trop de questions. La voix de Gianna me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Aro vous attend dans la salle de déception.

- Merci.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, pour déboucher devant une énorme porte d'acajou. Santiago ouvrit les deux battants d'un geste théâtral, faisant apparaître toute la salle. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvaient un groupe de vampires qui discutaient. Cette pièce, contrairement aux autres qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, possédaient de multiples ouvertures, qui laissaient passer la lumière d'un jour naissant. Bien que faibles, les rayons matinaux perçaient, et faisaient miroiter notre peau, égayant ainsi la salle. Lorsqu'on vous vit, un vampire, sans doute le plus âgé de nous tous, s'avança vers nous, tout sourire. Ses yeux, étaient rouge laiteux, et de long cheveux noirs encadraient son visage à la peau diaphane. Il s'adressa directement à moi.

- Bonjour Isabella, je m'appelle Aro.

* * *

**Fin sadique ?**

**Je sais, celles et ceux qui ont le tome quatre de la saga ma diront que dans l'index à la fin, Santiago n'a pas de don. Mais j'ai changé un peu, voilà tout !**

**Prochain chapitre ce soir (peut-être), avec, à la demande de Helimoen un changement de POV ! (histoire d'avoir un p'tit bonus ! ^^)**

**Bisous bisous  
**

**Trekker21  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Je vous fais une lettre

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud que je viens de finir à l'instant.**

**Point de vue de... Alice ! Histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté des Cullen !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Je vous fais une lettre

Point de vue de Alice:

Je revenais de chasse, avec Jasper, lorsque mon ordinateur m'avertit d'un nouveau message en sonnant. Je sautais sur le canapé du salon, mon ordi entre les mains. Nouveau Message de Bella. Encore ! Et Edward qui m'interdit de lui répondre ! Elle me fait vraiment de la peine, et je ne crois pas que s'éloigner d'elle était la meilleure solution… J'ouvre le contenu du message. Si je ne peux pas lui répondre, j'apprends un peu ce qu'il se passe chez elle. Et je sais à quel point elle est affligée par le départ de mon frère. Quel irrationnel, celui-là ! De plus, cette séparation les fait souffrir tout les deux. Edward est masochiste. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Ces derniers moi, il était comme dans un état second. Il s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre écouter de la musique classique, Clair de lune de Debussy revenait souvent. Il ne touchait plus à son piano, il disait qu'il lui rappelait Bella. Il souffre comme ce n'est pas permis. Aucun être vivant, de n'importe quelle espèce soit-il, ne devrait pas endurer cette douleur.

- Oh !

- Alice ? Que qu'il ce passe ?

- Jasper ! Viens vite voir ! C'est Bella !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle veut mettre fin à ses jours ! Il faut absolument en parler à Edward !

- Attends, je me concentre sur son futur.

- Mais Edward a dit que…

- Je me fiche de ce que dit Edward ! Par sa faute, il la pousse au suicide !

Je lui fis garder le silence. Me concentrant, j'essayais d'avoir une vision de ma meilleure amie. Ce ne me fût pas aisé, puisque cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas observé. Soudain, une image d'elle s'imposa dans mon esprit. Bella avait arrêté sa décision : elle allait sauter du haut d'une falaise. Oh non, Bella ! Je n'avais que quelques heures pour réagir.

- Jasper, je pars tout de suite pour Forks !

- Alice…

- Préviens Edward lorsqu'il rentrera, raconte-lui tout !

- Pas besoin, je viens avec toi !

Nous sursautâmes. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient tellement noirs ! Ils reflétaient de la colère, surtout contre lui-même.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Depuis que tu as appelé Jasper. Bon allons-y ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

J'acquiesçais. Embrassant Jasper, je me levais et rejoignis Edward. Il poussa un soupir emprunt de jalousie, et nous sortîmes dehors. Puis, nous nous élancions à travers la forêt.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Que racontait-elle dans son mail ?

- Mot pour mot ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Hum..

Je me remémorais le message, pour le lui transmettre en pensée.

_-Je doute maintenant que tu reçoive ce message. Je tiens tout de même à ta dire combien il m'est difficile de ne plus vivre sans vous. Dis à Edward que je suis désolée de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse. Je suis sur le point de l'enfreindre. Tout à l'heure, lorsque ce message te parviendra, je serais déjà loin. Je ne t'en dis pas plus car tu auras sans doute des visions à ce sujet. Et puis, je ne t'envoie pas un message pour te dire ça. Je veux que tu dise à toute ta famille combien j'ai été heureuse en leur compagnie. J e veux que tu dise à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas, pour l'attaque lors de mon anniversaire. Dis à Edward que je l'aimerais toujours, même, lorsque je…ne serais plus là. J'espère qu'il trouvera une compagne, il le mérite. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Sache que tu me manques terriblement, et que j'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Adieu. Bella._

Je me retournais vers mon frère, et vu que son visage se décomposait. Pas sûr que Bella le reconnaisse. La suite du trajet se fit silencieuse. Malgré toute la tristesse qu'éprouvait Edward, il y avait comme une petite étincelle qui avait rallumée ses prunelles : il allait revoir Bella.

Soudain, en dépit de l'urgence de la situation, je m'arrêtais. Edward mis cinq cent mètres avant de s'en rendre compte.

- Alice ! Ce n'est pas le moment de…

Je ne l'écoutait pas, une nouvelle vision de Bella venait de surgir. Elle avait renoncer à sauter. Avant qu'Edward puisse voir cela, je me refermais, chantant l'hymne américain en polonais.

- Alice ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Tu ne saura rien ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Non, dis-moi d'abord.

- Très bien. Elle renonce. Elle va rentrer chez elle.

Soupir de soulagement de sa part.

- Bien, rentrons, alors.

- Crétin ! tu ne comprends pas, c'est comme si elle te redonnais une chance ! vas-y ! Vous souffrez tous les deux depuis des mois ! ça ne vous mène à rien ! Tu entends ? Rien !

- Alice ! C'est mieux pour nous deux !

- Mais je l'ai vu ! Je vous ai vu, tous les deux, ensemble ! Elle t'est destinée ! Je t'ai vu ! Je vous ai vu !

- Tes visions sont subjectives. Rentrons !

- Edward…

- Va vérifier si ça t'amuse, mais sans moi !

- Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire !

Il leva ses yeux au ciel. Puis sans me prévenir, il me sauta dessus, afin que je ne m'échappe pas. Se relevant, et toujours en me tenant il se remit à courir, pour rentrer chez nous.

- Hé !

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles la voir ! Elle souffre assez comme ça !

- A qui la faute ? Lâche-moi !

- Me promets-tu de ne pas y aller ?

Comment pourrais-je lui mentir ? Il lit dans mes pensées, et saurait tout de suite si je lui mens. Fichu Edward !

- Bon, d'accord !

- Une dernière chose, murmura-t-il en me lâchant, ne surveille plus son futur !

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça !

- Essaye !

- Bon, d'accord !

Nous reprîmes notre course, pour arriver à la villa peu de temps après. Jasper regardait la télévision. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors ?

- Elle a renoncé, mais Edward refuse d'aller vérifier !

- Pfff…

Edward monta dans sa chambre, et y resta cloîtré durant plusieurs jours. Rien ne pouvait l'y faire sortir. Quatre jours plus tard, une lettre nous parvint. Elle venait de Forks, et j'ignore comment il ont obtenu notre adresse. Elle y contenait…nous étions conviés à l'enterrement de Bella.

- NOONN !

Le cri, ou plutôt le hurlement d'Edward se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

- Mais pourquoi elle ? pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Si tu m'avais écouté !

Soudain, il partit en coup de vent. Tous les membres de la famille se regardèrent, inquiets, avant de partir à sa suite. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après, et filèrent au commissariat, afin de voir le certificat de décès.

Edward était déjà dans les locaux, le dossier à la main. Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver, il nous le tendit.

- Tenez. Lisez ça.

Je pris la chemise, et commença à lire à voix haute pour tous les autres membres de la famille.

- Isabella Swan, 18ans, morte le 17 janvier, suite à un suicide. Mort causée par noyade. Le corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Ci-joint, les lettres d'adieux adressées sa mère, son père, sa meilleure amie Alice Cullen, ainsi qu'au restant de sa famille:

**A Carlisle et Esmée Cullen:** Merci. Merci de m'avoir considéré comme votre fille. Je vous ai toujours apprécié, vos étiez comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Je ne vous oublierais Jamais, même si cela doit me tuer. Je suis déjà morte il y a des mois, lorsque Edward m'a abandonné dans la forêt. Au revoir.

**A Alice Cullen:** ma meilleure amie, sache que tu me manques terriblement, et que j'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Mes lettres sont courtes, mais crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu va me manqué .

**A Rosalie Hale:** tu ne m'a sans doute jamais porté dans ton cœur, mais je tiens à te dire que malgré tout, tu me manque autant que les autres. Cette lettre va sûrement t'étonner, mais sache je t'apprécie beaucoup.

**A Jasper Hale:** Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? ce n'était pas ta faute. Je te le dis et te le répète pour que tu n'ai pas ma mort sur la conscience : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te pardonne.

**A Emmett Cullen :** Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère, même si parfois tes blagues étaient un peu lourdes. ça fait parti de toi, et je t'apprécie comme tu est. Prends bien soin de Rosalie

**A Edward Cullen:** Sache qu'il m'était très difficile de vivre sans vous.. . Trop difficile. Je suis désolée. Je suis sur le point d'enfreindre ma promesse ... Je veux que tu sache j'ai été heureuse en ta compagnie. Que tu sache je j'ai toujours espérer te voir au Lycée. J'espérais que tout ce que tu m'ai dit dans la forêt soit un mensonge. Que tu m'aimait encore. Moi, je t'aimerais toujours, même là-haut. J'imagine que tu seras peiné lors de la lecture de cette lettre. J'espère vraiment que tu trouvera une compagne. Mais à travers vous, et ceux que j'aime, je continuerais à vivre un sursis, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ai oublié. Et à ce moment là, je reviendrais pour dire « je suis de retour ».

Nous nous regardions, interdits. Puis un courant d'air nous parvint, nous indiquant qu'Edward était partit. Soudain, j'eus une nouvelle vision, Bella, qui ne voulait plus sauter. Elle est repartie, mais au moment de regagner sa voiture, quelqu'un la pousse. Je ne le vois pas très bien, mais je sais que c'est un vampire.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Je vais me rendre là où elle est morte.

- Alice…

- Je vous promet que ce n'est pas long . J'ai… une théorie à vérifier.

- Pouvons-nous venir ?

- Si vous voulez… Edward sera là-bas aussi.

Gardant nos lettres que nous avait adressé Bella, nous partîmes en directions de falaises. Les traces de pneu ainsi que la puissante odeur de Bella nous indiquaient le chemin à prendre. Comme il faisait nuis, personne ne nous verrait. Arrivés au lieu-dit du supposé suicide, Nous essayions de retrouver Edward.

- Hé Edward !

- Je suis là ! Alice, que ce passe-t-il ?

Vous ne sentez pas ?

- Comment ça ?

Tous reniflèrent, furent étonnés par les odeurs présentes. Les animaux, la mer, les minéraux, Bella et…

- Un vampire ?

- Oui. Bella ne s'est pas suicidée, on l'a aidée. Un vampire, une femelle, la poussée par derrière.

Nous nous concertions un moment avant de sauter sur la même conclusion

- Victoria !

De notre part, ça sonnait comme une constatation, de la part d'Edward, une insulte. Il commença à s'élancer à sa recherche. Le connaissant, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé, torturé, tué.

* * *

**Une petite review ? ^^**

**Prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté de Volerra !**

**Bon week-end**

**Bisous bisous **

**Trekker21  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I got the power !

**Bonsoir ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre ! (non, j'aurais pas cru !)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !**

**Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic' depuis le début et particulièrement aux internautes qui m'ont mis en alerte ou laissé des reviews !**

**j'arrête mon monologue, pour faire place à la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6: I got the power !

- Enchantée. Mais appelez-moi Bella.

Mon ton était sec. Que cet endroit était glauque ! Sombre à souhait.

- Alors, Bella, tu es ainsi notre nouvelle recrue ?

- En fait, je…

Chelsea me fixa, et un étrange sentiment m'envahit. Oh… Je n'avais plus de récence. J'allais répondre négativement à la question d'Aro, mais c'est une toute autre réponse qui franchi mes lèvres de marbre :

- En effet.

Il applaudit. Aro applaudit. Comme un enfant de sept ans auquel on vient de promettre un énorme cadeau.

- Eleazar ! Vient donc expertiser le don de Bella !

Un vampire aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'approcha de nous.

- Maître, comment pouvez-vous savoir si elle est pourvue d'un pouvoir ?

- Regarde-la ! J'en suis sûr !

Le dénommé Eleazar se tourna vers moi, puis me fixa. J'en avais marre d'être le centre d'intérêt. J'en avais marre de tous ces vampires qui me fixent.

- Effectivement, elle a bien un don, je pense qu'elle est un genre de bouclier, car je n'aperçois rien chez elle.

- Bouclier mental ? C'est très intéressant, ça…

Je les regardais, incrédule. Je suis un bouclier ? Cela explique sans doute mon imperméabilité face au don d'Edward, et maintenant celui de Santiago et d'Eleazar.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Aro ?

- Puis-je prendre ta main ?

- Pardon ?

Puis, soudain, ce que m'avait dit Santiago à propos d'Aro me revint.

_Notre maître, Aro, a un don semblable à ton ancien petit ami. Par simple contact physique, il peut tout savoir de cette personne, tout ce qui a meublé son esprit un jour. Ses pensées, aussi secrètes soient-elles, les odeurs rencontrées…_

Aro voulait sans doute essayer. Mais comme je suis un bouclier, je ne crains rien. Normalement. Je le laissais s'emparer de ma main, non sans avidité de sa part, qui me fit un peu peur. Puis un incroyable rire tonitruant, frisant l'hystérie, résonna dans toute la salle.

- Incroyable ! je ne vois rien ! Eleazar avait raison ! Je dois te présenter Renata, elle possède un bouclier physique. Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre !

- Hum, maître ?

- Oui, Santiago ?

- Bella n'a pas encore chassé.

- C'est vrai ? Oh comme tu dois souffrir le martyr Bella !

- Maintenant que j'y pense…

Tout à coup, un détail –et pas des moindres- me revint : leurs yeux rouges Je pris un air affolé, sans doute, car Chelsea m'inspira…de la confiance ? Me retournant vers elle, je la remerciais d'un hochement de la tête. Un vampire arriva, et nous annonça que Heidi était revenue. Tous les vampires se mirent à suivre le nouveau qui repartait déjà. Santiago m'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas que je me perde dans la foule. Nous arrivions dans une grande salle. Les grandes portes de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après des autres. Un nombre important d'humains s'engouffra dans ce qui allait être leur dernière visite. Aro s'avança d'un pas pers de groupe.

- Mes amis, bienvenue à Volterra !

Ce fût le signal. Tous les vampires présents se jetèrent sur les touristes. Je regardais la scène, affolée. Mais le sang humain eu raison de moi au bout de quelques minutes. Le sang chaud calma le feu présent dans ma gorge. Chelsea piaffait d'impatience. Entre deux victimes, elle vint me voir, me demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Après le carnage, Aro me fit accompagner dans ma chambre. En effet, chaque… garde Volturi avait son propre petit coin tranquille. Chelsea m'accompagna donc. Sa chambre était en face de la mienne. L'intérieur était joliment décoré, les meubles en bois massif finement sculpté. Le ménage avait été fait, il n'y avait aucun grain de poussière. A croire que l'on m'attendais depuis longtemps. J'ouvris la porte, avec précaution, pour ne pas la casser, et y pénétra, le vampire sur mes talons.

- Voilà ta chambre, Bella ! J'espère que tu t'y sentira bien, et que….

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Plantée devant un miroir, je m'observais pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. Il faut dire que je n'avais eu guère le temps. Chelsea glissa derrière moi.

- Alors, comment te trouves-tu ?

- Mes yeux…

- Oui, c'est un peu choquant au début, mais tu t'y habituera très vite ! Tu as bien le temps !

- Je les trouves vraiment trop rouges !

Comme en écho à mes dires, mes prunelles semblèrent s'assombrirent, et devinrent vite noir.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que… C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Hein ? J'ai juste pensé que je trouvais mes yeux trop rouges, mais c'est tout !

- Refais ça !

- Comment ?

- Ben, je sais pas, moi ! Tu as disque tu n'aimais pas tes yeux, et il ont changé de couleur ! Dis toi que tu veux des yeux bleus, juste pour voir.

Je m'exécutais. imperceptiblement, mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus clair, pour devenir turquoise.

- Bella ! tu as vu ça ? essaye encore ! disons… essaye de devenir blonde ?

Je me concentre encore. Tout comme mes yeux, les cheveux s'éclaircirent, et tournèrent au doré.

- Tu imagines ? Aro donnerait beaucoup pour un don comme toi ! pouvoir te fondre dans les humains, la chance pour ne pas se faire repéré ! Mais si un vampire te traque, il va te repéré à l'odeur.

Sans réfléchir, je changeais mon odeur, la rendant plus humaine.

- D'accord, reprit Chelsea en reniflant, tu es insuivable ! Allez, viens, il faut qu'Aro voie ça !

Elle m'entraîna vers la bibliothèque, là où Aro aimait se rendre. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entez ! Chelsea ? que fais-tu avec… une humaine ?

- Mais c'est Bella !

- Comment ?

- Regardez ! Bella, vas-y !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, sous l'air incrédule du vampire. Lentement, j'essayais de redevenir ce que j'étais, une vampire brune aux yeux rouges. Mais la réaction d'Aro me prit au dépourvu.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**fin sadique, non ?**

**Donc Bella n'est pas un bouclier, mais elle peut changer d'apparence, très important pour la suite !**

**C'est Aro qui va être content... ou pas ! ^^**

**Bisou bisou**

**Trekker21  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Someone like you

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je n'avais pas réussi à charger sur le site avant.**

**J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes ! **

**Vous avez été beaucoup à aimer le don de Bella, j'en suis bien contente ! De nombreuses mauvaises langue critiquaient cette idée, trouvant ce pouvoir inutile. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'ici, vous n'avez pas la même opinion !**

**Enjoy ! **

**Princesse-Tallulah : Effectivement, le don de Bella va s'avérer crucial pour la suite ! **

**Helimoen : ****Chelsea devient VRAIMENT envahissante ! Vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse ! **

**aelita48 : J'adore aussi ;)**

**Merci aussi à Lydie's et à Galswinthe pour leurs reviews ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Someone like you

Les semaines passaient, et les Volturi attachaient un intérêt particulier à ce que je sois entraînée par les meilleurs gardes, tels que Félix ou Santiago. Mon don fut souvent mis à rude épreuve, faisant usage de leurres. En effet, je m'en servais souvent pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, semant ainsi la confusion dans l'esprit de mon adversaire. Mon entraînement achevé, je serais un élément décisif lors d'un bataille, où je pourrais modifier mon apparence à loisir. Aro était ravi.

Lorsque je suis venue dans sa bibliothèque le premier jour, pour lui faire part de ma découverte, Chelsea était avec moi, et Aro eu un comportement assez inhabituel, à en constater l'inquiétude et la surprise que marquait le visage de la vampire. Si le n'aurait pas paru aussi puéril pour un vampire de plusieurs centaines d'années, je pense qu'il aurait sauté aux murs et couru partout dans la pièce. Faute de quoi, il s'était mis à chanter. Puis il formula l'hypothèse que j'eusse plusieurs dons, mais cette idée fut vite écarté au profit d'une autre plus plausible, dont on recensait déjà quelques cas. Il semblerait que les esprits des vampires soient « réglés » sur une « fréquence d'onde » commune à tous les spécimens, ce qui permettrait l'usage des dons psychiques. Seulement, il arrivait qu'un vampire soit « réglé » sur une fréquence suffisamment éloignée des autres pour être immunisé des dons, ce qui serait mon cas. Puis Aro m'assigna plusieurs entraîneurs afin de perfectionner mes aptitudes d'attaque et de défense. Après trois semaines, mon entraînement touchait à sa fin, et j'avais plus de temps libre.

Un jour, au beau milieu du mois d'août, Félix vint annoncer la venue d'un vampire aux idées suicidaires. Comme à mon habitude, je prenais une autre forme que la mienne, histoire que l'invité n'aille divulguer ma présence ici. Je soupçonnais Chelsea d'être à l'origine de ma méfiance envers ces visiteurs, presque tous mes gestes étaient plus ou moins influencés par son don. La seule fois où j'avais résisté à ses volontés, c'était lorsqu'elle voulait me caser avec Santiago. Même si elle avait réussit à effacer un semblant de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward, j'arrivais à puiser ma force dans ces souvenirs, rendus flous par ma vision humaine, et rester seule. Je savais pertinemment qu'avoir un petit ami dans la garde des Volturi était une raison de plus trouvée par Aro pour que je reste dans leurs troupes. De toute façon, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Chelsea vivante, je ne pourrais rien tenter pour fuir les Italiens.

Je me tenais donc près de Jane j'avais sympathisé avec elle. Nous nous amusions à faire des farces à tout le monde avec nos dons. J'étais devenue une blonde de vingt-cinq ans, aux tais minces. C'est alors que je reconnu l'étranger, un américain de surcroît : Edward Cullen . Mais que faisait-il ici ? Chelsea se fit plus proche de moi, au cas où je dérape et je jette dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, son regard balaya la pièce pour s'arrêter sur moi.

- Bienvenue, mon jeune ami ! Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Bonjour Aro, répondit simplement Edward.

L'Apollon s'avança, et tendit la main vers les Anciens. Aro, après avoir enjambé l'assistance pour s'en emparer avidement. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Aro marmonnait, et Edward allait vraiment mal.

- Et donc tu as tué une nomade afin de venger la mort de ta petite amie Bella ? Comme c'est si triste…

- Maintenant que tu connais toute cette histoire, je voudrais en venir aux faits. Je suis venu ici pour mourir, et j'aimerais que cela se fasse vite.

Malgré les Ordres de Chelsea, je me trémoussais, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward meure, même s'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Et indubitablement, j'attirai l'attention sur moi.

- Excuse-moi pour cette question importune, Aro, mais qui est cette nouvelle recrue ? Et… Quel est son don ?

- Edward, je te présente…Idda, qui nous a rejoint il y a près d'un an. Elle est pourvue d'un bouclier psychique imparable, c'est pourquoi tu ne perçois pas ses pensées.

- Et elle est venue de son plein gré ?

- Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Des bourreaux ? Tous nos membres sont bénévoles !

- Alors pourquoi je sens que l'autre blonde n'arrête pas de corrompre ses moindres faits et gestes ?

Edward tourna un regard franc vers moi, et j'aurais sans doute tout donner pour le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que c'est moi, sous ce déguisement, que je l'ai toujours aimé. Mais tout cela m'était maintenant défendu, et si j'en eusse été capable, j'aurais pleuré.

- Elle est récemment sevrée. Lorsqu'elle arrivera à se contrôler en présence d'humain, ce sera différent.

- Je pense que ma famille et moi serions disposés à l'accueillir le temps qu'il faudra.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais elle a beaucoup de mal à s'acclimater à la présence de vampires inconnus. Mais revenons-en à ce qui t'amène en ces lieux : il me semble que tu veuille que l'on te donne la mort, c'est bien ça ?

- Précisément. Je veux retrouver celle que j'aime, une jeune humaine qui n'aurait pas dût mourir si jeune…

- Bella ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Qui ? Moi ? C'est de moi qu'il parle ? Soudain, je compris. Edward à tué Victoria pour venger ma mort, et il voulait maintenant mourir pour me rejoindre. Mais c'est un tout autre scénario qui c'est joué. Edward avait les vrai coupables de ma "mort" juste devant lui. Pire. Il _m'_avait devant lui. Oh Edward ! Si Chelsea interférait pas dans mes gestes et mes dires, tu saurais tout !

- Je vais réunir le conseil des Anciens.

Aro et ses frères se réunirent et se tenirent par la main, formant un petit cercle au milieu de l'estrade qui surplombait la grande salle. Ils murmuraient si bèas que personne ne pouvait les entendre clairement, et tergiversaient à une vitesse incroyable. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, le verdict tomba.

* * *

**Court, sans doute ? Je me rattrape en postant le prochain chapitre ce week-end au plus tard ! **

**D'ici là, bonne semaine à tous ! **

**Bisous bisous**

**Trekker21**


	8. Chapter 8: Sos d'un terrien en détresse

**Bonsoir ! **

**Un pitit chapitre avant de se coucher !**

**Si pas cours, demain il y a, un nouveau chapitre, je posterai ;)**

**en attendant, voici !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci à Princesse-Tallulah, Aelita48, oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe (x2 ?) et MathildeD pour vos reviews ! Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Moins sadique ? Décevante ? Ou bien intéressante ? **

**Chelsea toujours présente, mais pour combien de temps encore ? *air mystérieux* ^^  
**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Sos d'un terrien en détresse. 

Non. Non. NON ! S'il vous plaît, ne le tuez pas ! Qu'il vive ! Il _doit _vivre. Pour sa famille. Pour moi. Aro, je veux bien rester ici, dans ta garde, si vous ne le tuez pas. Pitié !

- Qui y a t-il, Chelsea ?

La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière moi s'avança et lui donna sa main. Aro s'en saisit, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un énorme sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage l'illumina.

- Hé bien ! Il semblerait que ton heure ne soit pas encore venue ! mais si tu n'es pas content de ton sort, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre.

- Plutôt mourir ! A très bientôt, alors !

- Edward !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Libérée soudainement de toute emprise de Chelsea, je _lui_ avais parlé. Il fut le premier étonné.

- Edward, continuais-je, la vie, telle qu'elle soit, est un don précieux. Ne la gâchez pas comme ça.

- Idda… Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Oh, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir tout de dire ! J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir redevenir Bella, celle que tu as l'air d'aimer plus que tout, plus que ta propre vie. Mais je viens d'échanger ma liberté contre ta survie, alors ne gâche pas tout !

- Ecoutez… Vous êtes libre de ne pas m'entendre, mais je tiens à vous dire ceci : j'avais un petit ami, humain de surcroît, et lorsqu'il à disparut, déclaré mort pas les autorités locales, j'avais décidé de provoquer ces messieurs pour mourir. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé mon amoureux, qui avait été transformé. Il s'était enrôlé dans la garde, alors je l'ai rejoint. Il avait le don de changer d'apparence, il m'avais fallu du temps pour le reconnaître. Il est mort quelques temps après, à cause d'un nouveau-né incontrôlable. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre histoire me rappelle la mienne, et qu'elle n'est peut-être pas morte. Il faut toujours espérer, peut-être qu'elle est juste sous votre nez, mais que vous ne la voyez pas.

J'avais juste retourné notre histoire, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qui était devant lui. Il n'a pas eu l'air de me reconnaître, mais il avait l'air de bien prendre ce que j'avais dit.

- Merci. Je vais partir à sa recherche. J'espère que tu as raison, et qu'elle est vivante, quelque part.

Je lui souris, trop heureuse de lui avoir épargné la mort. Il partit en paix, sans aucune idée de suicide prochain. Pour le moment. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de l'enceinte du château, Aro me prit à part.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais prête à rester volontairement ici pour le sauver ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais Chelsea gardera un contrôle permanent, des fois que ce ne soit qu'une supercherie.

- Je vous jure que…

- Tututut… Nous en reparlerons dans quelques centaines d'années, veux-tu ? Si tu n'est pas morte d'ici là…

- Aro…

Le vampire était déjà parti, au fond du couloir que quatre torches plus vieilles que lui éclairaient. Avant de disparaître de ma vision pourtant aiguisée, il se retourna.

- Au fait, c'était un très joli discours, même s'il ne la pas perçu correctement.

Je déglutis difficilement. Apparemment, j'avais été un peu gauche, puisque même Aro avait détecté le message de détresse que j'avais adressé à Edward. Jane alla me chercher, et ensemble, nous allâmes à la bibliothèque, où nous restâmes des heures durant. Grâce à notre statut de vampire, un livre de mille page nous faisait trente secondes, et nous faisions plusieurs rayons en une heures. Voilà sans doute pourquoi les autres vampires n'allaient plus ici ils ont déjà tout lu.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, nous pouvions sortir du château par petits groupes de deux ou trois. Jane et moi, nous allions en dehors de la ville, près d'un ruisseau calme, où nous restions à regarder le soleil se cocher, discuter et rêver pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Puis, se souvenant que d'autres vampires attendaient notre retour pour sortir à leur tour, nous regagnâmes l'antre de la bête, comme Jane et moi aimions appeler le château. En chemin, nous passions devant un magasin d'instruments de musique, et la jeune fille s'arrêta pour contempler la vitrine.

- Tu joues ?

- Oh oui ! Humaine, j'adorais jouer de la guitare. Mais j'ai cassé la mienne avant-hier, en tapant la tête de mon frère parce qu'il avait caché mon emplis dans les toilettes.

- Les toilettes ?

- Ouais. Celles des humains qui travaillent pour nous. Très bonne cachette, si tu veux mon avis. Oh regarde celle-là ! Elle date de 1970 ! Viens, on entre ! Il me la faut ab-so-lu-ment ! Et puis, tu pourras toujours trouver quelque chose qui te plaît ! On n'a qu'à se servir !

Jane fractura la porte de service, et nous entrions, silencieusement, dans la boutique. Elle se choisit une guitare, une boite de médiateurs, et deux emplit. C'est le vendeur qui va être content, demain matin. Lorsque nous allions parir, je vis une superbe flûte traversière. Je la pris, avec plusieurs livres de méthode pour pouvoir en jouer. Petite, j'en avais toujours rêvé. Mais ma mère me donnait déjà des cours de clavier.

- Dis voir, Jane, Y a-t-il un piano, au château ?

- Bien sûr ! il est dans la salle de musique ! Mais très peu de membres de la garde jouent de la musique. Beaucoup préfèrent se perfectionner au combat. Et toi, tu es musicienne ?

- Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai fais cinq ans de piano. Et là, je me lance dans la flûte ! J'avais toujours voulu en faire !

- C'est le moment ! tout le temps que l'on met à profit lié au fait que l'on ne dorme pas, nous permet de nous entraîner à cette pratique ! ça te dirais de monter un groupe ? Mon frère fait de la batterie !

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Génial ! Bon, rentrons, sinon on va être privées de sortie la prochaine fois…

- Allons-y !

Nous nous remîmes en route, pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard, on était au beau milieu de la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, je repris enfin ma véritable apparence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais sentis comme une présence qui nous avait suivi dehors…

* * *

**Héhéhé ! La suite arrive dans moins d'une semaine, (perhaps) cause of the snow ! yeah ! J'adore Noël ! **

**Bisous bisous**

**Trekker21**


	9. Chapter 9: El Condor

**Bonjour à vous ! Après plusieurs mois d'absence sur cette fiction, me revoilà ! (on applaudit, on applaudit)**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (avouez que vous ne l'attendiez plus, hein ?) **

**Un grand merci et un ENORME désolé à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction, et qui ont dû poiroter tout durant cette longue période d'hibernation (Mais je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ! ). J'ai nommé Helimoen, Mrs Esmée Cullen, MathildeD, Aelita48, Princesse-Tallulah, Linou701, Wesker101 et notre célèbre inconnue Ayana. **

**J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires... *trépigne, trépigne, trépigne***

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : El Condor 

Peu à peu, je découvrais les nombreuses salles du château. Il y avait tout un pôle qui rassemblait nos chambres, des dizaines de salles remplies de livres venus de tous les temps, datant même de l'Antiquité, pour certains. Il y avait deux ou trois salles pourvues de télévisons, histoire de s'informer du monde excréteur, et surveiller d'éventuels nouveau-nés. Le château était également truffé de salles de combat, et avait aussi une quinzaine de salles de réunion.

Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques jours pour apprendre à jouer correctement de la flûte. En moins d'un mois, je savais jouer de la guitare et du piano. Sur lequel je jouais souvent la berceuse qu'Edward m'avait composé. Avec Jane et son frère, nous fîmes quelques répétions, mais nous nous lassâmes vite. Faute de quoi, je me rabattais sur les langues. J'apprit en peu de temps l'espagnol, l'allemand, le mexicain, le français, et japonais, le chinois et d'autres. Puis je me mis à m'ennuyer. Les chasses, les combats, tout n'avait plus aucun attrait pour moi. Je restais alors cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Et je pensais à Edward. A nous. Je me fore geais une carapace, et m'enfermais sur moi-même. Je ne voulais plus voir toutes ces atrocités que Chelsea m'obligeait à me faire faire, comme me nourrir d'innocents.

Au fil du temps, Chelsea se fit moins présente. A force de me manipuler avec son don, je crois qu'elle eut me façonner une autre personnalité. Je me trouvais en effet bien plus espiègle ou farouche, ou bien moins timide qu'avant. Il fallait absolument que je lui résiste. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ma fabrique des démons personnels, qui changeraient ma façon de penser. Des fois, j'aurais préféré avoir un bouclier psychique, plutôt que le don que j'ai, afin d'être insensible à le jeune femme. Car je me sentais de plus en plus lasse, et je n'avais plus envie de me fatiguer l'esprit à lutter contre ce qui, indubitablement arrivera. Mais, pour Edward, je tenais bon.

Soudain, une idée me traversa la tête. Je pouvais changer de forme, hein ? J'allais maintenant voir jusqu'à où je pourrai repousser mes limites. Je bondis du lit sur lequel j'étais assise, allai sur mon balcon, et sauta dehors. Puis, je couru jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, à une centaine de mètres de la façade du château italien. Lorsque, je ne fus plus en vue da la bâtisse, je m'arrêta, et m'assit par terre.

Si, pour devenir rousse, il fallait que je le souhaite, il suffirait que je veuille devenir un oiseau pour l'être. Mais est-ce cette partie est inclue dans mon don ? Me concentrant, je me mis à penser que j'étais un aigle. Pourquoi cet oiseau-là en particulier ? Aucune idée. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais … toujours vampire. Evidemment. Je me remis debout, puis décida de courir encore un peu, avant de rentrer. Je courais le plus vite possible, j'allongeais ma foulée au maximum. Je me sentais voler. Comme un oiseau. Et cette foi, ça a marché.

Je volais ! Je volais !

J'étais devenu une sorte de condor. Je senti une bouffée d'oxygène et de liberté monter en moi. Je devais zigzaguer entre les arbres, mais je volais comme si c'était inné, et que j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. C'était un pur moment de bonheur, où je me vidais la tête et l'esprit.

Jamais les Volturi ne doivent savoir cela. Sinon, ils ne vont plus me lâcher d'une semelle (ou d'une plume, dans mon cas). Mais qu'importe. Aro ne le verra jamais au travers de ma main.

Je volais, et était tout ce qui m'importait le plus, en ce moment. J'avais pris de l'altitude, et planais juste au dessus de la cime des arbres. Je voulais aller toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. A ce moment, j'étais bien tentée de rejoindre Edward. Mais les Volturi, en s'apercevant de ma disparition, sauraient où chercher. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de mal aux Cullen.

- Bell... Idda !

La voix de Jane me ramena en Toscane, mes pensées s'arrachant aux doux souvenirs de la famille de vampires d'Amérique.

Soudain, je fus prise de panique. Comment redevenir celle que j'étais il y a quelques minutes ? Ah, oui… Aussi que je pensais à redevenir la vampire que j'étais, je sentis mon corps se métamorphoser. Et je chutais sur quelques mètre, avant d'atterrir sur mes deux pieds dans un bruit feutré parmi les arbres de la petite forêt. Je ne pense pas que l'on ne m'ai vu.

- J'arrive !

Je rejoignais le château, sifflant intérieurement.

_Je te retrouverai, Edward, je te le promet. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on soit à nouveau réunis. Je t'aime, et ce pour toujours, sache-le où que tu sois. Et toi, ne m'oublies pas._

* * *

**J'éspère que vous, vous ne 'oublierez pas ! ;)**

**Bisous bisous et... Review ! **

**Trekker21  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Who are you ?

**Hello ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre après une longue période sans nouvelle ! **

**Mais bon, j'ai une vie à côté, et en ce moment elle est plutôt chargée...**

**Merci à toutes celle qui m'ont laissé une review : Helimoen, Christina, Linou2701, Hikari, Princesse-Tallulah, ... (une anonyme qui n'a pas de pseudo), Bellardtwilight, Galswinthe et Aelita48. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Who are you ?

_Edward's POV :_

_Je te retrouverai… Edward, je te le promet… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on soit à nouveau réunis… Je t'aime, et ce pour toujours, sache-le où que tu sois… Et toi, ne m'oublies pas…_

Ces mots, depuis quelques jours, me résonnaient dans la tête, sans qu'ils ne viennent d'aucunes pensées de ma famille. Je ne savais pas d'où ils venaient. Ils semblaient prononcés par Bella, ma douce et si fragile Bella. Était-elle en vie, comme l'avait si bien dit Idda ? Cette jeune vampire qui me faisait songer à mon amour ?

Depuis la disparition de Bella, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la venger. J'ai traqué, jours et nuits durant, celle qui avait pu commettre ce crime. Victoria. La seule capable de tuer un être aussi fragile et sensible.

J'ai traqué la nomade sur plusieurs états d'Amérique, allant même jusqu'au Brésil. C'est d'ailleurs à Rio que je l'ai enfin attrapé. Pendant l'une de ses chasses, la nuit. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle était de dos, penchée sur sa dernière victime. J'ai bondit sur elle. Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps, bien que mon adversaire fusse coriace, rayonnant de la vie humaine qu'il venait de prendre. Mais je l'ai eu. Enfin mon tendre amour était vengé. J'ai fait un feu pour brûler ce qu'il restait de Victoria. Je ne voulais plus aucune trace d'elle sur cette planète. Aucun signe qui montre qu'elle ait un jour vécu parmi les Hommes.

Puis je m'en est allé. J'ai flâné un peu partout, pensant sans cesse à Elle. Bella. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. Si brutalement. Elle n'a pas été retrouvé. Alice a fait des recherches sur place. Le courant a dû emporter son corps.

_Arrête d'être aussi fataliste !*_

Bella… Des fois, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre, dans ma tête. Oui, elle ne doit pas être morte. Elle ne **peut** pas être morte. Je le saurais, non ?

Je m'étais tellement renfermé que je n'entendais plus les pensées de ma famille. Seulement celles qui m'étaient directement adressées. Est-ce que je perdais mon don ?

-_ Edward, Alice est intenable. Elle risque de débarquer dans ta chambre d'une seconde à l'au…_

La fin de la pensée de Jasper fut couverte par le claquement sec de ma porte. Mon lutin de sœur venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre. Je restait figé, face à ma fenêtre.

- Edward, cette situation ne peut plus durer.

- Alice… maugréais-je, appréhendant déjà la suite des événements.

- Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour nous. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état !

- Et ?

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si passif !

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Il faudrait que tu prennes un peu l'air. Une virée shopping ne te ferait pas de mal…

Je fis volte face. Ma sœur était aux anges, avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Génial…

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de partir dans…. Cinq minutes ?

- Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Chut ! Le shopping est connu pour ses vertus relaxantes.

- Mais…

- Allez ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se porte cette saison !

- Un pantalon et un tee-shirt. C'est bien suffisant.

- Tu es nul quand tu t'y met, toi. Je t'attend en bas avec Jasper dans trois minutes. On prendra ta voiture.

Je soupire. De tout façon, Alice partie sur une idée est irrécupérable. Autant abandonner avant de faire un scandale.

- D'accord.

- Super !

Et c'est ainsi que nous dévalisâmes une bonne douzaine de boutiques en achetant presque la moitié de leur stock à chaque fois. Le coffre de ma Volvo était plein, et il fallu encombrer un siège à l'arrière.

En remontant dans la voiture pour partir vers une énième boutique, Alice se stoppa net dans son mouvement, les yeux dans le vide. Une vision d'une rare violence nous assaillit.

_Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps… Une ruelle familière… Sans doute à Port Angeles ou Seattle. Les voitures se font rares. Au loin, on entends un avion décoller. Une grande ville, donc. Un ivrogne chante faux, aussi._

_Dans la ruelle, une femme attend, seule. Elle est adossée à un mur d'une ancienne usine désaffectée. D'après ses vêtements et son attitude, c'est une péripatéticienne. Une odeur d'épices nous indique qu'un restaurent asiatique n'est pas très loin._

_On entend soudain un sifflement. L'humaine aussi l'a perçu. Elle ne l'a pas vu encore, mais une autre femme vient d'apparaître, à quelques mètres. On ne voit de l'arrivante que sa silhouette. Elle se rapproche de la prostituée, qui s'est remise à fumer. Sa démarche n'a plus rien d'humain. On dirait… L'un de nous chasser. Oui, cette femme est une vampire. Et elle a déjà choisit sa victime._

Fin de la vision. Alice, tout comme moi, est secouée. Cette vampire ne nous semble pas inconnue…

D'un seul coup, ma sœur monte dans l'habitacle.

- Edward, démarre ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour aller à Seattle !

- Tu veux y aller ?

- Il faut absolument qu'on rencontre cette vampire ! Aller, dépêche-toi !

Je pris la place du conducteur, et démarrais au quart de tour. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que Alice souhaite aller là-bas.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jasper.

- Je viens d'avoir une vision, d'une vampire. Il faut qu'on la rencontre !

- Serait-ce trop te demander pourquoi ?

- Si j'ai eu une vision d'elle, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien.

- J'appelle Carlisle pour l'informer que l'on va revenir avec une nouvelle !

- Tu est sûre que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

Et, deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination. Une rue isolée loin du centre-ville et du populus. Après avoir garé la voiture à une centaine de mètres, nous montâmes sur le toit pour aller au lieu de rencontre, pour ne pas laisser des traces olfactives qui risquaient d'alerter la femelle. Une chance, il n'y avait pas de vent pour nous trahir depuis notre poste d'observation.

La péripatéticienne était déjà là. Elle se disputait au téléphone avec une de ses copines.

L'ivrogne se mit à chanter. Dix minutes après, nous entendîmes un avion décoller. Nous ne bougions plus, attendant patiemment la venue du vampire qui nous intriquait tant.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois en même temps. Elle se tenait là, en face de nous, fière et arrogante. 1 mètre 80, brune, élancée. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, c'était l'incroyable profondeur de ses yeux rubis.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai essayé un POV de Edward, tout en sachant que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec lui... Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Tomates ?**

**Fleurs ? **

**Tomates fleuries ?**

**Pour le petit * : C'est lorsqu'Edward entend Bella dans sa tête. lorsque cela ce produit, la phrase est en gras, et en italique, sans " - "**

**Mais est-ce vraiment des allucinations ? Hahaha... *rire mystérieux* Et qui est cette vampire ? Que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle une vision? Quel rôle cette inconnue jouera-t-elle dans l'avenir ? Dans la ba... J'en ai déjà trop dit, là...  
**

**Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! o.O  
**

**Bisous**

**Trekker21**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't you want me

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, vachement en retard (meuh..)**

**Désolée pour cette attente, mais j'ai une vie de plus en plus prenante à côté. Des exam's, plein de trucs rébarbatifs, quoi. De plus, mes parents m'ont installé un système qui coupe mon odri au bout de deux heures. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire...**

**Mais bref, si vous êtes là, ce n'est sans doute pas pour entendre ma vie... donc, passons.**

**Avant ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Helimoen, Linou2701, Aelita47, Bellardtwilight, Hikari et Galswinthe pour leur reviews ! Vous êtres géniales ! Merci pour votre soutien ! (parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y a plus d'une quarantaine de personne qui lisent ma fiction, mais seulement 6 qui laissent des com's...)**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Don't you want me

_Alice's POV:_

Nous venions de rentrer chez nous. La nomade était avec nous, et semblait très intéressée pas notre mode de vie. J'avais remarqué qu'elle savait très bien cacher ses pensées à Edward, et qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente….

En pénétrant dans la villa, tout le reste de la famille était sur le qui-vive, à l'affût de l'odeur inconnue de la nomade.

- Calmez-vous ! C'est une amie. Notre façon de nous nourri l'intrigue, et elle aimerait essayer.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Carlisle, septique. Et qui es-tu ?

La nomade se regarda, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise entouré de sept vampires inconnus.

- Je m'appelle Calypso. Je crois que j'avais seize, dix-sept ans lorsqu'on m'a transformé. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir de ma vie d'_avant._ Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je suis un vampire. J'ai eu du mal à définir ce qu'il m'arrivait, d'autant plus que j'étais seule. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. J'ai appris à avoir du contrôle, et ne me nourris que la nuit, dans les lieux les plus reculés. En évitant les personnes innocentes, comme les enfants, les familles et les octogénaires.

- Tu semble bien humaine de réagir comme ça, pour un nouveau-né.

- Ma mère me disait souvent, quand j'étais petite, que j'étais très sensible et à l'écoute des autres. C'est un des seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste de ma famille aujourd'hui….

Calypso était secouée de spasmes, et l'on entendait des sanglots dans sa voix. Elle devait être très attachée à sa famille… Dans un élan de compassion, je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, et je la berçais.

- Et donc, tu voudrais t'essayer au végétalisme ? demanda Carlisle, après qu'elle se soit calmée.

- Oui… Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle alternative… Ce sont vos… enfants qui m'en ont parlé, lorsque l'on s'est rencontré à Seattle.

- Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas un choix facile que la tentation sera d'autant plus grande que tu es un nouveau-né ?

- Je suis prête à tous les sacrifices.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus facile pour toi de rester avec nous le temps du sevrage.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama la jeune vampire, vous feriez ça pour moi ?

Carlisle hocha simplement la tête. Calypso se tourna vers Esmée, puis Emmet, Rosalie, puis vers nous. Elle avait l'air si heureuse !

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous nous présentâmes, lui racontant chacun notre histoire. Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de tristesse lorsqu'elle apprit que moi-même, je ne me rappelais pas de ma vie d'humaine.

Puis Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie etEdward se mirent en chasse, me laissant seule avec Carlisle, Essmée et Calypso. Elle semblait attentive à ce qui l'entourait, attendit pendant quelques minutes. Pour elle se pencha vers nous et se mit à chuchoter.

- J'ai remarqué qu'Edward était trsè distant, et n'était pas présent. Il semble… comme ailleurs. Comme s'il était vide à l'intérieur… Est-il… toujours comme ça ?

Nous lui avions passé sous silence la rencontre entre Edward et Bella. J'avais bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à un vampire qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Nous avions tous respecté ses choix et n'avions rien dit.

- Il a eu… un chagrin d'amour.

- Oh.

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement déçue. Je me tournais vers elle. Visiblement, mon frère ne la laissait pas indifférente. Serait-elle… Amoureuse ?

Je lui posais la question. Elle nia d'un bloc puis, baissa à nouveau la tête, confuse.

- Je… Oui, je crois.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je ne crois pas que mon frère soit disponible en ce moment. Il est très affecté par leur séparation.

- Je peux comprendre… Il a juste besoin de temps, j'imagine.

- Peut-être…

OoOOoo

En quelques semaines, en effet, Edward s'était remis de sa séparation. Calypso et lui étaient devenu bon amis. Il avait retrouvé le sourire, et lui apprenait à chasser. Ils devinrent bientôt inséparables. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer… Apparemment, j'étais la seule à me méfier d'elle. Même Rosalie l'appréciait, parce qu'elle avait su redonner la joie de vivre à Edward, nous libérant par la même occasion de sa morosité, et soulageant Jasper. Mon compagnon allait nettement mieux, ce qui m'avait naturellement exploser de joie.

J'emmenais souvent les filles faire du shopping avec moi. Calypso et Rosalie s'entendaient plutôt bien, en somme. Et Calypso avait de très bon goûts vestimentaires.

Tout allait pour le mieux, donc. Mais les autres avaient abandonné les recherches de Bella. Comme ça, sans rien dire. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était cela qui me choquait le plus. Même Edward n'en parlait plus. C'est pour dire.

Non, je crois que ce qui me choqua encore plus, ce fut une vision de Calypso et Edward en train de s'embrasser. Et pas des façons des plus innocentes…

Lorsque je revins à moi, je mis du temps à réaliser. Edward et Calypso ensemble ? Ils avaient l'air, si… si fusionnels, tous les deux. Mais alors… Elle à la place de Bella ? Me serais-je trompée ? Calypso serait l'âme sœur de mon frère ? Possible. Mais je ne pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une vision, alors…

Soudain, je me rendis compte que, mis à part Carlisle qui était à l'hôpital et Esmée à l'agence de design de Port Angeles, il manquait justement mon frère et Calypso…

J'entendis alors du bruit, à l'étage. Montant doucement les marches d'escaliers, et faisant le vide dans ma tête pour ne pas qu'Edward (si c'était bien lui là-haut) ne me repère grâce à son fichu don. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, j'hésitais. Devais-je faire demi-tour ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis trop curieuse. J'avançais encore un peu, et saisis la poignée de la porte, pour l'ouvrir brusquement. Et là, je vis ce que j'avais craint. Ma vision venait de se réaliser.

Calypso, assise sur les genoux d'Edward, l'embrassait langoureusement. Et lui, répondait à son baiser. Ils étaient en harmonie parfaite. On auraient dit des animaux, tellement ils avaient l'air sauvages. Ils étaient à moitié nus, et ne m'avaient pas encore remarqués. Mais lorsqu'ils me virent, c'étaient deux regard aussi noirs que l'onyx, les abysses d'une incroyable profondeur, reflétant leur désir de l'autre, mais aussi de la haine, celle qu'éprouvent les amants lorsqu'ils sont surpris. Si leurs regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà morte.

Mais, ce qui me surpris le plus, ce fut le grondement plus qu'animal que laissait échapper Edward. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi hostile envers un membre de notre famille. Et je me jurais de détester cette fille qui avait prit la place de Bella et qui a rendu Edward aussi sauvage.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Je laisse du suspence pour la prochaine fois... **

**Sinon, que pensez vous de Calypso ? **

**Êtes-vous plutôt comme Rosalie, qui l'apprécie, ou Alice, qui ne la porte pas du tout dans son cœur ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! ;)**

**Bisous**

**Trekker21**


	12. Chapter 12: Some of them wants to use U

**Bonjour ! **

**Je profite du fait que je sois malade (décidément, cette année, j'en rate pas une...) pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Et comme on aura tous un grand week-end de quatre jours, je vais vous poster un nouveau chapitre bientôt ! **

**Venons-en à notre histoire... Vous avez été nombreux à réagir face à la personne complexe qu'était Calypso. Beaucoup ont sans doute pensé que je ne respectais plus trop de personnage d'Edward. Ben... Vous verrez, hein.**

**En tout cas, ce chapitre va être riche en révélations...**

**Mais avant, merci à Princesse-Tallulah (c'est si bon de te revoir !), Aelitia48, Lilia Hikari, Anaïs-la-portugaise, Bellardtwilight, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Linou2701, Galswinthe, Frimousse30 et Elfia. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Some of tem wants to use you...

Alice's POV : 

J'étais alors descendue, ne pouvant plus affronter leurs regards sauvages. J'étais… troublée… Comment Edward avait-il pu oublier Bella si facilement ? Avait-il renoncé à rechercher celle qu'il aimait ? Eh bien moi, pas. Je continuerai, car je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante. Ça ne peut pas être possible autrement.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui me tracassait dans leur relation. Comme si… Ils n'étaient qu'un à mener la danse. Qu'un seul être coordonnant leurs mouvements en une synchronisation parfaite. A moins qu'ils soient âmes sœurs, je ne vois pas comment… D'ailleurs, c'est impossible. Je l'aurai vu, sinon. Comme j'ai vu Bella et Edward ensemble. Mais, là, rien. Donc, ça doit venir de Calypso… Serait-il possible qu'elle possédât un don ?

- Alice ?

Je me retournais, pour découvrir Calypso, qui descendait lentement les escaliers, dans une démarche qui se voulait… sensuelle… Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas avec Edward ? raillais-je.

- Disons que tu nous as quelque peu… dérangé…

- Tu m'en vois navrée… répondis-je, sarcastique.

- Je vois ça…

La vampire était en bas des marches, et franchissait lentement le peu d'espace qui nous séparait, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle se voulait irrésistible…

- Tu me déçois, Alice…

Elle s'approcha encore de moi, je reculais jusqu'à ce que je sois dos à un mur.

- Je croyais que l'on était les meilleurs amies… me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je me sentais de plus en plus légère, comme dépouillée de mes sentiments hostiles… Que ce passait-il ?

- Qu'as-tu fait à Edward, Calypso ? Il n'est plus le même…

- Il a trouvé l'amouuur !

- Il l'avait déjà trouvé avec Bella, et je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas comme ça ! Alors réponds. QU'AS-TU FAIT DE LUI ?

- Chut, Alice, calme-toi, voyons… Je l'ai aidé à retrouver goût en la vie !

Même si la scène devenait de plus en plus floue, les pièces de ce puzzle s'assemblaient, quant au mystère que représentait cette fille. Mais…

- Calypso, espèce de…de… manipulatrice ! c'est donc ça, hein ? Tu as un don redoutable ! tu t'en ai déjà servit sur mon frère, puis tout le reste de ma famille ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? hein ? essaie un peu de deviner, pour voir ! Tu est une …

- Hum, je vois que ça n'a pas marché sur toi… Tu dois sacrement y tenir, à ton amie Bella, pour que tu t'y accroche comme ça !

- Tu connais… Bella ? Mais ça ce trouve, c'est toi qui l'a enlevé !

- Je pourrais ne rien te dire, mais après la dose que je vais te mettre, tu ne te souviendras de rien !

- Pardon ? Mais… de quoi parles-tu ? J'en ai assez de tes manigances !

- Je suis employée par… Vos amis italiens, là… comment s'appellent-ils, déjà ? Ah oui, les Volturi !

- Comment ? tu es…

- Laisses-moi finir, veux tu ? Oui, je suis ici de leur part… J'ai un don très précieux, vois-tu… D'ailleurs, je suis flattée de voir à quel point tu crains mon pouvoir…

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, quel est leur plan ?

- Et tu espères que je te le dise !

- …

- Bon, je vais te faire une confidence, parce que c'est toi…. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Ils m'ont juste demander de me faire une place parmi vous… Et j'avoue que ton frère ne me laisse pas de marbre… hihihi…

- Calypso, je pense qu'il est encore temps de te racheter. Si tu nous aide, je suis sûre que mon frère te pardonnera !

- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai qui je veux à mes pieds, quand je veux. Sauf toi, d'ailleurs. Et c'est très frustrant...

- Réfléchis ! Pour les Volturi, tu n'es qu'un pion ! Un tout petit pion sans importance !

- Oh mais c'est là que tu te trompes ! Bien que je sois bien moins puissante qu'Idda, j'ai… ça !

La vampire devant moi se découvrit le cou, laissant pendre le pendentif aux seaux de la garde royale, honneur suprême des Volturi. A ma connaissance, seuls quelques uns avaient eu ce privilège, marquant leur fidélité sans bornes.

Calypso se remit à parler, plus lentement, d'une voix étonnamment suave, doublée d'un ton mystérieux que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- Alice, mon amie, tu devrais te détendre. Tu deviens paranoïaque… Tu n'a rien à craindre de ta sœur… Ta gentille sœur qui ne veux de mal à personne. Ta meilleurs amie, ta confidente qui ne veux que le bien d'Edward, ton frère chéri… Et celui de ta famille qui menaçait d'être détruite… Pourquoi te méfies-tu de moi ?

Le flou s'était attaqué à mon inconscient, masquant mes réflexions. J'oubliais petit à petit c qu'il venait de s'être dit. Ça ne devait pas être si important, pour que j'oublie comme ça… Non ?

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, penser correctement... Je n'entendais plus qu'elle, ne voyais plus qu'elle. Calypso. Un ange tombé du ciel, qui donne à mon frère une nouvelle vie, pleine de joie. Depuis qu'elle était là, il était si… vivable ! c'est vrai, grâce à Calypso, cette merveilleuse vampire, notre famille est comme avant. Joyeuse, harmonieuse… Et Edward ne sera plus jamais seul. Oui, ces deux-là sont sans doute faits l'un pour l'autre… Comment avais-je pu douter d'elle ?

Je m'aperçu que la généreuse compagne de mon frère attendait une réponse. Qui, moi ? me méfier de Calypso ? N'importe quoi ! Sottises ! Comment douter d'un être comme elle ? Ses prunelles oscillants entre le rouge et le doré, leur donnant une couleur unique me scrutaient avec attention. Oh non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète !

Je la serrais dans mes bras, en la priant de me pardonner. Elle me berçait, en me disant que tout était déjà terminé, oublié. Puis, ne supportant pas de lui gâcher son temps, je la revoyais avec hâte dans la chambre de mon frère adoré. Il en avait de la chance, d'avoir une compagne comme Calypso ! Elle était si… C'était la clé de vous qui nous manquait pour rendre notre famille stable, incassable, même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé. Calypso, la fille la plus géniale qu'il m'est été de rencontrer…

* * *

**Pas sûre que vous appréciez l'issue du chapitre... Alors, avant de se quitter, on va faire un petit jeu...**

** 10 reviews = prochain chapitre Samedi / Dimanche**

**+ de 12 reviews = prochain chapitre Jeudi**

**Bisous à toutes (et tous ?)**

**Trekker21  
**

** reviews = prochain chapitre**


	13. Chapter 13: Blasphemous rumours

**Boujour !  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Helimoen **Bella n'a qu'un seul don, celui de changer de forme. Mais chaque vampire à son esprit de "connecté" à une fréquence unique. La fréquence de Bella est trop éloignée des autres, ce qui la rend " incompatible", et donc imperméable aux dons des autres. Cependant, Chelsea peut défaire des liens qui te relient avec certaines personnes, pour les renouer avec d'autres. Son don n'est pas direct, donc Bella n'y est pas insensible.

**Linou2701 **toujours enthousiaste ! ça fait plaisir !

**Jenni **La rencontre avec les Cullen : dans deux chapitres. ou à la fin du prochain. Patience !

**Hikari** Hum... Si tu n'aimais pas la fin du chapitre précédent (j'avoue, moi non plus !) tu va encore moins aimer ce qu'il va suivre...

**Frimousse30** Edward n'aime pas Calypso de son gré. C'est elle qui le lui impose, avec son diabolique pouvoir de manipulation ! Bouh ! Pas sûre qu'elle finisse l'histoire, elle !

**Bellardtwilight** Contente que ça te plaise ! Calypso aussi, tu l'adores ?

**Aelita48** Calypso est super amoureuse de Edward. Comme elle est (un peu) vantarde, elle pense que tout le monde est content ainsi. Quite à supprimer les réticences des autres grâce à son pouvoir...

**CarinaLopes17** le couple va être réuni dans maximum... 5 chapitres. :D Bientôt finie, cette fiction...

**Ronnie** Lorsque ma sœur a vu ton commentaire (elle est en fac de droit) elle a fait " hiiii" aussi. Elle et les gros mots, ça fait trois...

**Patmoll** Contente que ça te plaise autant ! La suite sera plus... triste et hard... tout en restant dans le T...

**Anne** Alors toi, tu ne peux vraiment pas voir Calypso en peinture ! et tu n'es pas la seule. Mais, elle voulait juste une famille... ?

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 Blasphemous rumours

_? POV :_

- Parfait. Nous feront donc d'une pierre deux coups.

- Exactement. Les Cullens ne vont pas rester une menace très longtemps.

- Pour l'instant, tout ce passe bien. Personne n'a encore soupçonné quoi que ce soit…

- Oui, je ne les pensais pas aussi naïfs… Ils devraient se méfier un peu plus des inconnus…

- Je te l'avais bien dit : c'est leur générosité qui les perdra tous !

- Si, en plus de disloquer leur clan, nous pouvions récupérer quelques uns de leurs membres dans nos rangs…

- On sera sûr qu'ils ne seront plus jamais ensemble !

- Dommage pour Carlisle. Je l'aimais bien, moi…

- Maître, les pertes ne sont pas inévitables.

- Je sais…

- Mais c'est le chef du clan, le patriarche, le pilier central de leur famille. Une fois détruit, les autres seront complètement perdus.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ne vont sans doute pas aller du côté de ceux qui ont tué leur chef…

- Et le syndrome de Stockholm ?

- Pas applicable pour les vampires. Et ils en sont pas pris en otages…

- Ah, oui.

- Mais nous avons une arme bien plus redoutable : un pouvoir qui efface la mémoire. Enfin, certains souvenirs, seulement. Mais c'est déjà ça, non ?

- Qui est cette perle rare ?

- Haha… Tu le sauras en temps voulu…

Le maître et son garde se regardèrent, et leurs visages se fendirent en de grands sourires satisfaits et sadiques. Oui, leur plan était tellement génial qu'il ne pouvait que réussir. Et après ça, ils seront les seuls. Il y a bien un clan qui devient important, en Amérique du Nord, mais une fois rejoints par le fils aîné des Cullen, et son redoutable don de télépathie, ils seront les chefs suprême du Monde. Si, après, La petite brune aux visions, venait aussi, ainsi que son compagnon, ce serait une réussite totale ! De plus, ce dernier a du mal à se cantonner au régime végétarien. Ils seront donc sûrement faciles à enrôler…

_Bella's POV : _

La vie était devenue… ennuyante. Etait-ce cela, l'éternité ? Un seul jour, condamné à ne jamais se terminer ? L'éternité à être seule, je commençais à comprendre ce que Edward disait par là…

Edward…

Comment allait-il ? Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je pensasse à lui. Il me manquait. Alice, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle me manquaient. Même Rosalie me manquait. Mon père, ma mère. Phil, aussi. Je regrette presque le temps où j'étais humaine. Je n'étais pas seule, j'avais une famille. Et maintenant, plus rien.

Je n'ai jamais considéré les Volturi comme ma famille. Certains, comme Alec et Jane, m'avaient tout de suite apprécié. Mais pour la plupart, je n'étais qu'une étrangère.

Je ne me sentais pas… à ma place…

- Bella !

- Oui ?

- Nos maîtres nous demandent.

- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Alec hocha simplement la tête. Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque, où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Oui, peut-être qu'enfin il y aurait un événement intéressant, qui rythmerait la monotonie de cette vie.

Une mission, peut-être, avais-je pensé. Supposition qui s'était écartée d'elle-même lorsque je vis que tous les gardes étaient convoqués. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression dans les couloirs qui menaient à le salle de réunion, d'autres vampires nous suivaient, eux aussi demandés par Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

La salle se trouvait à l'aile ouest du château, au bout d'un magnifique couloir dallé de marbre blanc et rose. Deux grandes colonnes de pierres encadraient la double porte d'un bois précieux, aux reflets rougeoyant. La porte en elle-même était aussi haute que large, et finement ornementée de ferrures médiévales. Les colonnes, elles étaient sculptées dans du marbre, avec une précision rare. Les motifs étaient rehaussés de pierres précieuses, telles que l'émeraude, le rubis, le saphir, le cobalt ou le diamant. D'autres pierres ayant des couleurs se rapprochant de l'ambre y étaient aussi incrustées.

Evidement. Les Volturi doivent posséder une bonne partie des trésors perdus. Je ne serais pas étonnée de trouver un jour une salle remplie d'or, de pierreries et de bijoux, et autres trésors de valeur inestimable.

L'ouvrage grandiose qui marquait le seuil encore fermé de la pièce était éclairé par un vitrail immense, représentant une scène biblique avec une multitude de couleurs. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers cette ouverture arrivaient sur les colonnes, les faisant miroiter, et leur donnant presque autant d'éclat qu'un vampire au soleil.

Les autres gardes étaient, pour la plupart, aussi émerveillés que moi. Ce genre de convocation ne devait avoir lieu très souvent.

Déjà, si l'entrée était d'une pareille majesté, j'osais à peine imaginer l'intérieur. De toute façon, nous allions bientôt le savoir, parce que les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, de l'intérieur.

Nous entrâmes lentement, pour apprécier la grandeur de cette salle. Les trois anciens étaient déjà assis sur d'immenses trônes richement décorés de perles et de diamants, sur une estrade surélevée Des piliers de marbre, à l'images des colonnes de l'extérieurs, soutenaient la salle. On pouvait en compter une dizaine, plus ceux accolés aux murs, eux-mêmes vêtus d'immenses tapisseries, relatant sans doute l'histoire des vampires. Ici, l'une montait un paysage roumain une autre un champ de bataille où l'on pouvait voir des vampires se battre entre eux une autre encore, un bébé, transformé en vampire la suivante dessinait un loup, au corps allongé rappelant celui de l'homme, se tenant sur deux pattes. Sous chaque tapisserie, une plaque d'or indiquait le titre de l'œuvre –_Bataille contre les roumains, Armée de nouveau-nés, Enfant immortels, Enfant de la lune_.

Si les murs étaient chargés de décoration, le sol, fait de pierres d'un blanc immaculé, était lui aussi agrémenté d'une multitude de tapis. Certains étaient bleus, d'autres rouges, verts, oranges ou jaunes…

Enfin, en arc de cercle, étaient disposés deux rangées de sièges recouverts de feuilles d'or, et parsemés d'ambre. L'ensemble était si… Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'étalage de richesse pour une salle.

Silencieusement, nous nous assîmes, attendant de connaître enfin la raison d'un pareil rassemblement. Lorsque tous le monde fut assis, Aro se leva et commença à nous explique la situation.

- Mes amis, si nous sommes tous réunis en cette salle aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous allons tous nous déplacer : un clan n'a pas respecté l'une de nos lois, et pour cela il va être jugé !

Un torrent d'applaudissement envahit la salle. Un jugement ?

- Mes amis, reprit Aro après avoir calmé la foule, vous devez vous demander qui a commit cette faute, de provoquer les Volturi. Ce sont les Cullen !

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu de l'orage chez moi et la connexion internet avait lâché. **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! appuyiez donc sur le bouton vert ! **

**Bisous **

**Trekker21**


	14. Chapter 14: Here she comes

**Bonjour ! **

**Comment ça va pour ce week end ? La forme ou... l'inverse ?**

**J'avoue que moi, c'est assez bof bof... Mais comme je vous adooore, j'ai réussit à trouver une super motivation en béton pour vous faire ce chapitre.**

**Comme ça avait plu, je vais répondre au cas par cas à vos reviews. Je vous remercie pour votre super soutient !**

**Sophielac** Voilà la suite, (petite) impatiente ! Contente que ça te plaise ! ;)

**hikari osawa** Mais tu n'aimes jamais mes fins, c'est pas possible ! Je vais te confier un secret :je fais mes fins de chapitres plus ou moins sadique, pour vous faire languir, d'impatience et, et. Et sourtout pour me venger de tous ces auteurs qui, eux aussi, me font attendre comme c'est pas possible le prochain chapitre ! Na !

**Anna** Boing, Boing, BOING ! Oui, j'aime le rebondissement ! Pas toi ?

**Bellardtwilight** Toi, je sens que tu vas fonder un groupe, du genre : _Pour ceux qui ne veulent plus de Calypso dans cette fiction_ ou _Si toi aussi, tu ne peux pas blairer cette pétasse de Calypso_ ! Je me trompe ?

**Helimoen** J'adore tes reviews ! Merci pour ta fidélité sur la plupart de mes fictions ! Pour le crossover, je pense publier un Gros chapitre la semaine prochaine (jeudi ?) = voir sur mon profil pour plus de détail sur ce laisser-aller... Pour le don de Calypso sur Bella, on verra tout ça au prochain chapitre ;) SUSPENSE ! ^^

**Frimousse30** Justement, la faute de Cullen, elle est tellement saugrenue que... C''est un coup monté ! POu se débarasser d'eux, car ils peuvent menacer les Italiens. Et depuis le temps que Aro veut mettre la main sur les dons d'Edward, Alice et Jasper ! Mais chut... Savoure...

**Princesse Tallulah** Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les auteurs sadiques ? hein ? Tu n'est pas la première à me dire ça, en plus ! raaahh... Ben désolée, alors. Si tu n'aime pas la fin, aimeras-tu celle-là ?

**Aelita48** Bella, aider les Cullen ? Je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde veux (moi la première !) Mais j'ai une trame très précise en tête, et je sens que vous allez tous me détester d'ici deux-trois chapitres !

**Linou2701** Ne serai-tu pas né(e) le 27 janvier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises avec ce qu'il va suivre ! Hahaha !_ *rire sadique*_

**Benassya **Merci pour ces infos. J'ai lu les deux chapitres de ta deuxième fiction, que je trouve vraiment pas mal. Mais je t'ai déjà laissé une review, je crois...

**Cherry-so** Merci. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite ;)

**Voilà ! Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir. C'est parti !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Here she comes with a marter plan

Bella's POV :

Une… gaffe ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? J'ai connu cette famille soudée, voulant à tout prix se fondre dans la masse humaine, sans trop faire parler d'eux. Surtout aux Volturi. Alors… Que s'est-il passé, pour que cette famille soie dans le collimateur des Italiens ? Peut-être ont-ils tout simplement… gaffé, non ? Ou alors, c'est une conspiration, un coup monté contre le deuxième clan de vampire le plus important au monde. Oui, c'est ça : les Volturi ont peur de la puissance des Cullen. Et veulent éradiquer leur potentiels ennemis. C'est assez saugrenue, comme affaire…

- … Nous allons donc nous rendre tous sur place, afin de les punir, poursuivit Aro.

Pardon ? Les punir ? Même moi, je serai obligée de combattre ? Forcément, puisqu'il vient de dire tous… Mais alors, je vais revoir les Cullen ! je vais revoir… Edward. Hélas, ce sera parmi leurs ennemis.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Alice Cullen a un don de voir dans le futur. Elle a donc prévue depuis quelques jours, des semaines peut-être, notre arrivée chez eux, en Amérique.

- Et pourquoi nous, nous ne somme prévenu qu'Aujourd'hui ? Demanda quelqu'un. Après même nos accusés ?

- Elle… a une longueur de plus que la plupart d'entre nous. Nous pouvons donc nous attendre à ce qu'ils appellent du renfort, pour les aider dans cette bataille.

- Voilà qui va devenir intéressant ! s'exclama Félix

- En effet… renchérit Jane, un sourire sadique fendait son visage.

- Oui… C'est donc pour cela que nous allons _tous _y aller.

- Même les épouses ?

- Sulpicia et Athenodora ? demanda Aro, hésitant. Je pense qu'un voyage leur fera du bien. Bien que le don de Corin soit puissant, il faut bien qu'elles se distraient un peu. Rester cloîtré dans le château n'est jamais bon, même pour un vampire. Il y aura aussi la garde dans son intégralité. Et des témoins.

- Pardon Maître, mais… je ne vois pas l'utilité de témoins dans ce genre de procès. Surtout si le motif est infondé.

- Tu appelles ça un motif infondé ! Pour moi, cela me paraît être une excuse suffisante pour éliminer le seul clan qui risque de nous faire de l'ombre. Les témoins, eux, se chargerons de répandre la nouvelle à travers le monde, de la mort des Cullen, et des Volturi qui pensent au bien-être des lois que nous avons nous-mêmes établies.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, risqua Renata, car les Cullen ont beaucoup d'amis sur tout le globe. Les Denali sont un très bon exemple…

- Ils seront au contraire à quoi s'en tenir…

- Maître, j'ai, moi aussi, une question. Devons-nous faire des prisonniers ? Ou… éliminer tout ce qui bouge ? Que l'on sache à quoi s'en tenir…

- Ta question est très intéressante, Alec. Avec tous ces préparatifs, j'en oubliais les objectifs… Pardonnez donc l'être distrait que je suis par moment… Amusez-vous donc, mes enfants. Je vous demanderai juste, n'épargnez Les talentueux Cullen… Edward, Alice, et éventuellement Jasper… Nous ne pouvons, hélas, pas garder Carlisle en vie. Une fois mort, les autres seront plus contrôlable.

- Et pour la taupe ?

- Calypso ? Sont pouvoir, bien que fort utile, est très limité : elle ne peut que contrôler que quelques esprits… De plus, nous courrions un grand risque : Imaginez qu'elle nous contrôle, Caïus, Marcus ou moi-même ? Elle aurait le monde vampirique à ses pieds. Je ne peux faire courir un tel risque au monde fragile que nous connaissons. Ce n'est un nouveau-né, assez incontrôlable, aux idées frivoles. Vous pouvez l'éliminer. En revanche, si nous tenions des perles rares aux seins des alliés de Cullen, veuillez les épargniez…

- Bien, maître Aro. Je voudrais aussi savoir, si cela ne vous importune pas, quand nous partirons ?

- En début d'après-midi. Après le « déjeuner ».

- Si tôt ?

Aro acquiesça. Tant d'informations, en si peu de temps ! voilà qui donne matière à réfléchir ! Attendez… Qui est cette Calypso ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue ici, moi ! Mais… qu'est qu'il se trame ?

Je regardais autour de moi. Je me démarquais des autres vampires par mon calme et mon stoïcisme. Tous les autres, exités, parlais de leurs funestes projets

- Je me réserve Rosalie… Elle est d'une telle beauté que je ne peux plus la voir en peinture !

- Je me charge d'Emmett. Ce gros tas me doit une défaite

- …

Les deux jumeaux discutaient également, une étincelle inquiétante était présente dans leurs yeux. Jane secoua ses cheveux châtains, passant les doigts fins comme un peigne entre ses épaisses mèches. Felix et Démétri se chamaillaient, Aro discutait avec Eleazar. Quant à Marcus, il… s'ennuyait.

- Bella ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres ?

- Comme si la question se posait ! répondis-je sèchement à Aro, qui venait converser avec moi.

- Allons… Ne me dis pas que tu les affectionnes encore !

- Eh bien, si, et j'en suis grandement désolée, fis-je d'un ton pas désolé du tout.

- Je vois ça. Mais tu sais, les Cullen t'ont abandonné, rejeté, tu devrais les haïr !

- Non… je les … aime encore. Plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Est-ce donc pour cela que tu ne te plais pas chez nous ?

- En partie, oui. Et aussi parce que Chelsea n'arrête pas de me bombarder de d'amour et de loyauté envers votre clan…

- Si tu te laissais aller, tu irais beaucoup mieux. .. Et je pense que…

- Eh bien moi aussi, je pense. Et j'aimerais savoir qui est Calypso. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant.

- C'est un vampire à notre service depuis maintenant deux ans, et qui est partie en mission à long terme depuis… presque quatre mois.

- Et… quel est son rôle dans ce conflit ?

- Ah….Je savais que tu allais poser cette question ! Aussi je me permet de te répondre que tu le saura bien assez tôt ! Et, si ça peut te consoler et te faire participer à cette bataille, saches que nous réservons une place à Edward Cullen, parmi notre garde.

- Mais… Je… Quoi ?

- Hahaha ! Je devine ton émotion. Aussi, je vais demander à Chelsea de t'aider pour cette rencontre.

- Pardon ?

Aro héla la concernée, et lui exposa ses souhaits, si bas qu'eux seuls pouvaient les entendre. Elle acquiesça finalement, et se tourna vers moi. Aussitôt je fus sous l'emprise de son don. Je tentais de résister, mais tombais finalement sous sa puissance. Je fus submergée par toute sorte de pensées et de sentiments confus. L'impatience, la colère, contre les Cullen, une incroyable envie de meurtre, une reconnaissance et une loyauté inouïes envers les Volturi.

- Elle est prête, maître, confirma Chelsea. Elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour votre vie.

- Je te remercie, ma chère. Je pense que notre Bella est plus coopérative ?

- Oui, maître Aro, murmurais-je, en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

C'était incroyable toute la puissance que dégageait cet homme. On n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était tant il semblait frêle et fragile.

Aro se tourna vers l'assemblée entière, en pleine animosité. Il attira l'attention de cette dernière par un léger toussotement, et tous cessèrent pour l'écouter.

- Bien. Puisque j'ai toute vote attention et que tout le monde est prêt – petit regard oblique en ma direction (et comment, que j'étais prête !) - nous allons y aller. Les témoins et les épouses nous attendent déjà aux jardins.

Tous suivirent le majestueux personnage, que Marcus et Caïus avaient rejoint. Les conversations allaient de bon tain. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la bataille imminente.

Arrivés au centre de la pelouse, nous nous arrêtâmes. Avec le soleil qui nous éclairait à travers les nuages, on avait l'impression d'un immense dance floor, avec une ambiance disco, tellement il y avait de boules à facettes.

- Bien. Maintenant, ramassez du bois et faites un feu.

- Pardon ?

- Faites un feu, s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en avez, des questions, maintenant ? **

**Moi, j'en ai une : A votre avis, pourquoi les Volturi ont-ils besoin d'un feu ? Décrivez votre point de vue. **

**Si l'une d'entre vous a une réponse qui approxime la mienne, je mettrais un chapitre en début de semaine, en plus de celui déjà prévu ! **

**Voilà ! je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus ! Bon week-end ! **

**Trekker21**


	15. Chapter 15: Allumez le feu !

**Hello !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour ce week end !**

**Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps, cette fois-ci de répondre à toute vos reviews... **

**Je tiens à remercier Helimoen, Bellardtwilight, Anne, Princesse-Tallulah, Aelita48, Maillart gwenaelle, Hikari osawa, Mlle Cullen-Swan, Lisou et Ste7851 qui m'encouragent. Le dénoument est pour bientôt ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 Allumez le feu !

Bella's POV

- Bien. Maintenant, ramassez du bois et faites un feu.

- Pardon ?

- Faites un feu, s'il vous plaît.

Interloqués, nous nous executâmes. Démétri et Félix allèrent chercher deux-trois fagots de bois pour les réunir en un tas au centre de la pelouse. Puis, Santiago s'avança, un briquet à la main pour allumer les branchages morts, et referma ensuite son instrument d'un coup sec. Nous en avions tous un en notre possession, au cas où. Mais, étants hautement inflammables, nous évitions de nous en servir le moins souvent possible.

Aro regarda les flammèches lécher l'écorce des branches avec satisfaction. On voulu parler il lui imposèrent le silence. Tous regardions les gerbes de feu grandir, comme hypnotisés. La chaleur du foyer tiédit un peu notre épiderme. Le brasier montait, toujours plus haut. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait presque que les plus grandes flammes atteignaient la cime des arbres. Tout autour de nous, toute vie animale avait disparue depuis notre arrivée. Seul le bruit du brasier troublait le silence du crépuscule de Toscane.

Enfin, Aro, appuyé pas des deux comparses, prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible en Amérique. Pour cela, donc, nous venons de décidé – au tout dernier moment, pour troubler Alice - que nous allions voyager en Feu follet.

Un murmure se propagea comme une traînée de poudre parmi tous les vampires présents. Un feu follet ? Je ne savais pas que c'était considéré comme un moyen de transport, moi… A voir la tête que faisaient les autres, c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils en entendaient parler…

- je croyais que c'était un mythe…

- On m'en avait parlé, une fois…

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager ainsi !

- Euh… Maîtres ? Comment allons-nous… faire ? Je veux dire, à en juger la réaction des autres, je doute que quelqu'un ici ait déjà voyagé en Feu follet.

Aro se retourna vers Chelsea comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras. Allons bon… Il devait sûrement être habitué par ce… moyen de transport. Nous pas.

Pour toute réponse, Aro s'approcha un peu plus du brasier, et plongea sa main dans une de ses multiples poches. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, il en sorti une petite bourse en cuir, qu'il ouvrit avec deux de ses doigts. Il versa ensuite un peu du contenu dans la paume de son autre main, et rangea le sachet dans sa poche. Autre main contenait de la poudre. Une fine poudre pourpre, qui sentait un mélange de souffre et de rance.

Aro nous regarda, un à un, comme pour s'assurer qu'il captait l'attention de chacun d'entre nous, et sourit. Pas un sourire sadique, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Non, un vrai sourire, franc, fier. C'était si rare, chez lui.

Le vampire à la cape noire, dans un geste si rapide qu'il nous surprit tous, jeta dans les flammes ce que sa main contenait quelques instants plus tôt. La poudre colora alors les flammes, devenues stables, en cette même couleur mauve.

Lorsque mon regard capta ces flammes aux couleurs inédites, je fus projetée loin. Loin de la Toscane. Loin des Volturi. Loin de ma vie de vampire.

.

..

...

Tout était si… trouble. Je discernais les formes, les couleurs. Mais pas aussi bien qu'il y a quelques secondes. J'entendais la mer, le vent dans les arbres, les oiseaux qui chantaient. Le soleil brillait, mais je ne scintillais pas. C'est là que je comprit. C'était un souvenir de ma vie d'humaine, mais qui avait surgit avec une force incroyable.

J'étais sur une des plages de la Push, First Beach en bord de mer. Quelques mois après mon arrivée à Forks. A l'époque, j'étais encore libre, ignorante des peuples fantastiques qui vivaient parmi les humains. C'était lors d'une sortie avec Angéla, Jessica Mike et les autres.

_- As-tu déjà vu brûler du bois flotté ? me demanda Mike_

_J'étais assise sur l'un des troncs décolorés. Les autres filles s'étaient regroupées et discutaient avec entrain de part de d'autre de moi._

_- Non, répondis-je._

_Mike s'agenouilla près du foyer et enflamma un brindille à l'aide d'un briquet. Il plaça soigneusement son tison au milieu de l'échafaudage._

_- Ça va te plaire, alors. Regarde bien les couleurs._

_Il incendia une nouvelle branchette et la positionna à côté de la première. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à lécher le bois._

_- Elles sont bleues ! m'écrirai-je, stupéfaite._

_- C'est le sel. Chouette, non ?_

_..._

..

._  
_

J'étais revenue en Italie. J'avais quitté Forks. Mes amis. Mon ancienne vie. Pour revenir parmi une horde de vampires qui attendent durant toute leur vie la seule distraction qui les intéressent encore assez pour quitter leur château. Se battre.

Aro calma l'assemblée.

- Bien. Maintenant que le Feu follet est prêt, nous allons pouvoir nous déplacer.

- Considérez ceci comme une sorte de téléporteur, renchérit Caïus, pressé d'arriver sur le champ de bataille.

- Oui. Pour voyager, vous n'avez qu'à traverser ce feu, une fois que l'on lui aura indiqué la destination que nous voulons prendre.

- Les Feux follets de ce genre, formés grâce à de la Poussière de Lune, rendent les flammes inoffensives pour les vampires.

- Nous allons passer devant, si cela peut vous rassurer. Mes frères et moi avions déjà eu recours aux Feux follets, bien que nous n'ayons jamais eu à faire passer autant de monde, en une seule fois.

- Je crois que le moment de partir est venu !

Des exclamations accueillirent ce rapide briefing. Aro se tourna vers le feu :

- Emmène-nous dans la forêt de Forks, en Amérique du Nord. Choisis un endroit plutôt dégagé, si possible.

Le feu s'immobilisa quelques instants, comme sensible aux paroles prononcées par notre maître. Puis, lentement, l'image d'une clairière se forma, au cœur du brasier. Les flammes montèrent pour attendre presque deux mètres de hauts, puis se stabilisèrent. L'ensemble formait comme une porte, une passerelle. Aro, suivit par Marcus et Caïus, sautèrent dans les flammes. L'instant d'après, nous pouvions les voir, parmi les fleurs de la clairière. Abasourdi, nous nous regardâmes. Puis, chacun notre tour, nous sautâmes pour rejoindre nos maîtres.

L'instant durant lequel je traversais les flammes, je me sentis voler, plus légère qu'une plume. Ce qui n'était pas moindre, surtout pour un vampire. Je sentais que j'allais vite, très vite. C'était… grisant.

Une fois de l'autre côté, je m'aperçut que j'étais dans une immense étendue de vedure, au milieu de la forêt. C'était là que les Cullen m'avaient invité pour leur partie de base-ball. Déjà, une multitude de souvenirs m'assaillent. J'essayais de les refouler, tant bien que mal.

Lorsque je repris le contrôle des mes pensées, Jane et Alec surgissaient de nulle part. C'étaient les derniers à passer. Aussi je me concentrais sur le reste de la clairière.

De l'autre côté, à une centaine de mètre de nous, se tenaient les Cullen, avec, derrière eux, une quarantaine de vampires. Tous les Cullen étaient là. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie, que Emmett protégeait farouchement, Esmée et Carlisle. Et, juste à côté, Edward, qui enlaçait amoureusement une jeune vampire, et ne regardant qu'elle.

* * *

**Voilà ! ça merite une petite review ? Ou pas ?**

Bon Week end à vous ;)

Trekker21


	16. Chapter 16: This is the beginnig

Chapitre 16 : This is the beginnig

Bella's POV : 

_De l'autre côté, à une centaine de mètre de nous, se tenaient les Cullen, avec, derrière eux, une quarantaine de vampires. Tous les Cullen étaient là. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie, que Emmett protégeait farouchement, Esmée et Carlisle. Et, juste à côté, Edward, qui enlaçait amoureusement une jeune vampire, et ne regardant qu'elle._

Ça me fit mal. Très mal. Si j'étais encore humaine, je crois que je me serais effondrée, et aurais pleuré à chaude larmes. Oui, ça me faisait mal, de le voir, là, avec une compagne vampire. J'avais mal parce que j'avais foi en lui, foi en eux, à tout le reste de la famille qui semblait l'accepter facilement.

Nouveau souvenir. Qui date de quelques mois, encore. Dans la forêt de Forks. Le dernier moment passé avec Edward.

.

..

…

_Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, m'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement._

_Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait. _

_Je me répétais plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tâcher d'en saisir le sens réel. _

_- Tu… me… quittes ? résumais-je tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcés._

_- Oui._

_Hébétée, je plongeais dans ses iris. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret. _

_ça change tout…_

…

..

.

A quoi m'attendais-je ? Edward m'avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Je leur en voulais. De m'avoir oublié, de ne pas avoir garder l'espoir de me revoir un jour. De m'avoir aussi vite remplacée.

Je me sentais piquée par un sentiment énorme de jalousie, envers eux, qui étaient désormais mes ennemis. Et surtout envers Elle. De la haine aussi, mais seulement adressée à cette fauteuse de trouble.

Je vis Jasper relever la tête pour me fixer, ses yeux se réduisant à deux minuscule fentes. Génial. Je ne pouvais commencer mieux.

Je m'étais trompée. Il y avait pire que d'être découverte ainsi par Jasper et son foutu don. Il y avait Edward. Son frère lui a certainement retransmit ses pensées, parce qu'il quitta un moment des yeux sa nouvelle compagne pour me fixer, avec un petit sourire cruel. Et Elle, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lui prendre le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder, et l'embrasser. Devant moi.

Nouvelle vague de haine. Qui fit grimacer Jasper, et fit froncer les sourcil d'Edward.

Oui, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Etant toujours sous mon déguisement de Idda Volturi, ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu. Et pensaient sans doute que l'une des vampires de la garde Volturi avait le béguin pour lui. Parce que je ne ressentais pas que de la haine, de la jalousie, ou de la colère. J'éprouvais de la tristesse. Et de l'amour.

Parce que ces sentiments venaient du plus profond de moi, certains enfouis depuis des mois, je ne pouvais pas les contrôler. Et ça m'agaçais. Beaucoup.

Démétri vint à côté de moi, et me souffla à l'oreille, de manière à ce seule moi entende :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fait, au grand blond de devant, mais il n'apprécie pas beaucoup !

Je lui souris, sa sollicitude me fit du bien. Moi, je savais, ce qu'il avait, Jasper. Il ressentait toutes mes émotions : haine, colère, jalousie, tristesse, joie de les revoir, amour, peine, agacement contre moi-même. Pleins de sentiments d'un coup, souvent contradictoires. Cumulé avec ceux des autres Volturi, et de leur propre armée.

- Jasper est empathe, Il perçoit et peut influencer les émotions des autres, répondis-je simplement, après quelques secondes.

- Le pauvre.

- J'imagine.

Démétri ricana. De l'autre côté, le concerté sembla quelques peu surprit. Avait-il entendu notre échange ? Si tel était le cas, il devait certainement se demander d'où je le connaissais.

Je poussais un soupir.

- Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussais les épaules. Si les Cullen étaient sur écoute, je ne voulais pas me dévoiler. Ou ne pouvais pas. Oui, c'était plutôt ça. J'étais incapable de leur dire qui j'étais réellement. Voilà une nuance intéressante. Quelques chose – ou _quelqu'un_ – m'empêchait de les rejoindre. Je me tournais vers Chelsea, qui le fit un pauvre sourire.

Je vois… J'étais encore sous son influence. Mon immunité à son don, bien trop puissant pour moi, me permettait d'être conscient que j'étais manipulée par elle. Mais… les autres ? Démétri, Félix, Renata, et tout les autres ? étaient-ils eux aussi influencés ? Inconsciemment, en tout cas. Mais c'était tout à fait possible. Aro pourrait se servir d'elle pour maintenir ses troupes dans une entende parfaite, et éviter les grabuges. Ou pour inciter les ennemis à les rejoindre. Ou pas.

J'eus alors un frisson, et n'osais plus me retourner pour la regarder. Si tel était le cas, Aro avait placé en elle toutes ses espérances, et avait fait d'elle le principal pilier des Volturi. Et ça, c'était très risqué. Si elle venait à mourir, que se passerait-il ? Son don cesserait-il de fonctionner, rendant se liberté de penser et d'agir à chacun ? Serait-ce alors la fin des Volturi ? Qu'en pensaient ses frères, Caïus et Marcus ?

Aro mit fin très vite à mes tergiversations, et à ces élucubrations sans queue ni tête. Oui, il ne pouvait être idiot à ce point. Notre maître s'avança, accompagné de toute sa garde. Je suivis le mouvement, me vidant de mes hésitations. Seules les épouses, ainsi que leurs quelques gardes, ainsi que les témoins restaient en arrière.

De leur côté, les Cullen s'avancèrent également, Jasper me fixant toujours. Qu'ai-je donc ressenti pour qu'il me regarde comme cela ? Toute cette histoire me mettais mal à l'aise. Vraiment. J'avais presque hâte de rentrer à Volterra. Ou mieux. De m'enfuir. Loin de tout ça… Pour aller où ? N'importe. Je voulais juste en finir, et au plus vite. Si je me changeais en oiseau, en admettant que je réussisse du premier coup, combien de temps disposerais-je pour m'envoler ?

Aro rencontra Carlisle. Seuls. Nos deux partis étaient sous la tension, de peur que les autres s'en prennent à leur chef. De loin, je vis Jasper grimacer.

- Carlisle, mon viel ami. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là.

Quelqu'un, dans les amis des Cullen, gronda. C'était une jeune femelle vampire, qui devait avoir dans les environs de quinze ans, coiffé d'une jolie chevelure rousse **(N/A : vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit de Maggie, qui a le don de détecter les mensonges…)**.

- Aro, cesse tes lamentations, et expose-nous le sujet de ta… visite ici.

- Nous venons vous punir, ou du moins comprendre pourquoi vous avez enfreint nos règles.

- Et… Quelle règle avons-nous enfreint ?

- Vous n'avez pas déclarer notre nouveau membre.

- Nous ignorions que ceci était de rigueur. Mais, nous pouvons toujours nous mettre à jour. Leur mariage sera bientôt prévu.

Leur… mariage ? Quoi ? Mais… mais… Dans ma gorge, je sentis quelques sanglots, que j'essayais de camoufler. Démétri dut les entendre, et posa sa main sur mon épaule, en un geste de réconfort. Il ne dit rien, mais, l'un comme l'autre, nous savions qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Démétri avait toujours été d'un énorme soutien. Il m'avait fait souvent des avances, mais, à l'époque, je croyais toujours en l'amour avec Edward. Une part de moi me disait qu'il m'avait mentit, et qu'il m'aimait toujours. Aujourd'hui, je voyais bien que c'était faux. J'étais tellement naïve…

Démétri, n'ayant jamais été mon compagnon, fut toujours là pour moi. Mais j'évitais les contacts physiques avec les autres. Aussi fut-il étonné, lorsque je ne me dégageais pas de sa poigne. Au contraire, j'appréciais le contact, et laissa ma tête aller contre son torse. Je le sentis rayonner de plaisir.

Je me sentais moins seule, ainsi. Au font, l'avais déjà été ?

- Hélas, continua Aro, Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de seconde chance. Nous nous voyons dans l'obligeance de vous punir. Vous pouvez toujours nous rejoindre, sinon.

Comme si c'était un signal que seule Chelsea pouvait comprendre, nous sentîmes tous son don s'insinuer dans les troupes ennemies, afin d'en corrompre certains. Juste avant de frapper quelqu'un, nous sentîmes alors la puissance un bouclier psychique parer son don, qui revint instantanément en elle.

- Non ! Vous nous avez déjà prit Renata, ça suffit comme ça !

Une femelle, ressemblant beaucoup à Renata, venait de protéger sa famille. Alors, c'était vrai ? Les Volturi arrachaient leurs membres à leur famille ?

En tout cas, ce cri, prononcé avec tant de hargne et de désespoir, avait suffit à déclencher la bataille. Les deux camps foncèrent l'un vers l'autres, et lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, les corps commencèrent à tomber. Déjà. La violence des combats était inouïe. Et pourtant, ce n'en était que le début.

* * *

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! (oui, je n'ai rien marqé en haut. Parce qe le site bug, et que je ne peux plus introduire comme je l'entends ce chapitre.)**

**Aussi, j'étais dans l'incapacibilité de poste ce chapitre. Donc, veuillez m'excuser...**

**Donc, prochain chapitre bientôt ! **

**Bisous**


	17. Chapter 17: A view to a kill

**Ben... Hello ! **

**Après une looooonge absence, (il y avait les vacances, puis la rentrée, puis les premières interros, les premiers Devoirs Maison...) Je voici ! **

**Je suis de retour ! **

**Ah, ah, la bonne blague. Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu... Je suis en forme, aujourd'hui. **

**Donc, ceci constitue mon avant-avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain : Du PDV de Alice, ou Jasper, pour changer. Aller, c'est vous qui décidez !**

**/!\ je préviens, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas sérieux. Ben oui, comme il y a du dramatique, autant y aller en douceur, pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes. Et puis, c'est le Syndrome du Combattant (hum hum) qui fait ça. Comment, vous ne connaissez pas ? (Ahem...)**

**Bref. Si je vous ai fait rire,c'est bien. Si je vous fait râler à cause de ma fin LA plus sadique(parce que vous le valez bien) de toute la fiction, c'est mieux.**

**Et cette fois-ci, j'aimerai m'excuser (et remercier, aussi) platement auprès deBellardtwilight, Lisou, Linou2701, Sandrine-Pattinson, Aelita48, Princesse Tallulah, Helimoen, Banboo Carnivore et Mlle Cullen Swan et tous les autres pour cet impardonnable retard...**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 17: A view to a kill

Bella's POV

La bataille faisait rage depuis quelques minutes, déjà. Beaucoup de corps tombaient dans les deux camps. Jane, après avoir sauvé son frère d'une attaque par derrière, se fit batte par Alice et Jasper.

Oui, les combats étaient d'une force inouïe. Nous n'étions plus des hommes. Nous ne ressemblions plus à des hommes. Nous étions des bêtes. Des sauvages. Des monstres.

D'abord immobile sur ce terrain, trop ébahie pour bouger, je dû rapidement prendre part à cette guerre qui n'était pas la mienne en me défendant du mieux que je pouvais de deux vampires enragés, et transpirants la haine par tous les pores.

Finalement, je pus sortir (lâchement) de cette entrevue musclée, pour m'éloigner un peu de l'épicentre du combat.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la gauche... Personne… Tiens ?

Un regard vers la droite… Ah, quelqu'un. Beaucoup de quelqu'un, en fait.

On ne bouge pas. Vooiilàà. Ah ! Non, pas bouger ! Nouveau coup d'œil sur la droite. Les quelqu'un s'étaient rapprochés. Zut, alors. J'en profitai pour les compter. Voyons… Un, deux, trois… Quatre, cinq… Non, en fait, juste quatre… Ah, si, Cinq, donc… Et puis six, et sept…

Euh… Mayday ? Help ? Hilfe ? Aiidez-moi !

La solution la plus simple ? Battre en retrait. Ahah, vous êtes des malins, vous. Chelsea est toujours là. Mais si je ne peux fuir, ou rejoindre le camp adverse, il me reste une solution, non envisagée par mes chez amis italiens…

Voilà. Je vais aller lentement pour que vous compreniez. Alooors… Je me déteennds… Et je feeerme les yeeeux. Tada ! Maintenant, je me concentre… Voyons, quelle forme choisir, pour s'échapper à ça ? Je rouvris un œil, pour voir où en étaient mes attaquants… Impact dans… 5 secondes… Viiite, une idée ! Oh, un papillon !

…

…

…

…

…

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène n'aurait pas très bien compris. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'un vampire pense très vite. Ce que je viens de penser, là, avant… la chose, ben, ça s'est passé en moins d'une seconde. Eh, oui.

Bref. Vous êtes extérieur à la scène. Cool, hein ? Assis sur votre lit, dans votre canapé, en train de lire mes fAbuleuses aventures. Pendant que moi, je risque ma vie à tout moment, là. Mine de rien.

Même maintenant, après la Chose. Surtout maintenant, en fait. Ben oui.

…

…

…

…

…

Un papillon. UN PAPILLON ! Voilà ce que j'étais devenue. Un zoli papillon, avec de belles ailes bleues. Je me sens toute légère, en fait. Mais ce qui est vraiment drôle, c'est la tête de mes assaillants, qui se sont projetés dans le vide. Pour atterrir tout doux le nez dans le gazon. Qui a volé aux quatre coins du champs de bataille.

Heu, pour faire simple. Vous voyez, les golfeurs ? Oui ? Trèès bien. Vous les imaginez tirer. Eh ben, lorsqu'ils ratent la balle, des fois, ils entament le gazon. Et ça fait des petites bottes de terre qui volent tout partout. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ben c'est à peu près ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Avec un vampire, au lieu du club de golf.

Alors, j'ai ri. Vous imaginez, vous, un papillon rigoler ? Non, moi non plus. Ça fait son de petite clochette. Bien ridicule, si vous voulez mon avis.

Enfin, la bataille fut interrompue. Edward et Esmée avaient tué Chesea. Une bonne partie des Volturi encore debout furent tout sonnés. Dont moi. Vous imaginez, vous un papillon bourré ? Ben, moi, j'en menais pas large non plus. D'abord.

Ah, l'ivresse des combats. Ça me fait toujours cet effet là. Ce drôle de comportement, à ne plus dire que des bêtises. Jamais un truc de sérieux.

Sur le coup, les combats n'avaient pas cessés.

Sur le coup, je m'étais à nouveau retrouvé en vampire, sous les traits de Idda Volturi, assise dans l'herbe, étourdie comme si je venais de tomber d'un arbre. C'est con, un vampire. Je préférais être un papillon, moi.

Alors que je me relevais, tant bien que mal, Je sentis quelqu'un m'enserrer. On me fit m'agenouiller. La honte. Je sentis deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Une pression. Qui s'accentuait, de seconde en seconde.

- Jasper, non !

Et ce fut la fin. Voilà comment je suis morte.

* * *

**Na.**

**Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux des reviews. Allez, si j'en ai 15, je publie le chapitre MERCERDI. Sinon, va falloir attendre Lundi. Allez, c'est pas impossible vu les 250 passages par jour sur cette fiction... Je pourrai en demander... 20 ? 25 ?**

**Bisous, Moi aussi je vous aime. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: La fin de tout ?

_**Princesse_Tallulah, Helimoen, Emmak Twilou, Ronnie32, Linou2701, Aellita48, et toutes les autres qui me laissent des petits commentaires, cette note ne vous concerne pas.  
**_**  
**

**Je n'ai pas voulu en arriver là.**

**Au chapitre précédent, je vous avais testé, pour voir jusqu'à combien de review vous alliez poster. 14, c'est un nombre record, sur cette fiction. Je remercie beaucoup les lectrices qui font l'effort de poster, régulièrement, un commentaire. **

**Même s'il est très bref. Une phrase, ça me suffit. Je veux juste connaitre vos ressentis, avoir des remarques pour m'améliorer. Ou juste une phase, du genre :_ "Salut, j'aime bien ta fic_". Au moins, je me sens suivie. **

**Non, parce que là, c'est du foutage de gueule ! **

**Vous savez, combien j'ai eu de passage, sur ma fic ? Le jour où j'ai publié le 17ème chapitre : 580 lecteurs (tout rond). Le lendemain, 471. Le surlendemain, 268. Puis 115. Puis 83. Puis 52. Puis 68. **

**Quoi, en même pas une semaine, 1637 passages. C'est énorme ! Et pour 14 reviews, ça fait un total de ****0.86 %** des lecteurs qui laissent un souvenir ! 

**Hors période de post, j'ai environs une vingtaine de passage quotidien. Mais là aussi, rares sont ceux qui me gratifient d'un commentaire.**

**_"Le Lion et le loup, partie I"_ Me déçoit aussi. Celles qui l'ont lue ( et dieu sait que vous êtes nombreuse !) savent que cette fic' n'a pas été actualisée depuis mi-février de cette année. **

**Pourtant, Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai des passages (CECI N'EST EN AUCUN CAS UN REPROCHE). 31. Hier, 27. Samedi, 19. Vendredi, 24. Jeudi, 60. Mercredi, 47. Mardi, 36. Lundi, 0. Dimanche, 62. Etc...**

**Bref.**

**615 passages ce mois-ci. 1047 en aout. 896 en Juillet. En juin, 1289. En mai, 1574. Avril, 1769. Mars, 2636. Février (dernier chapitre de la fic), 8811.**

**Vous ne me croyez pas ? Allez sur mon profil Facebook. Mes publications sont visibles par tous. Vous verrez des images (impr Ecran Système). Je ne les ai pas encore mises, mais ça ne saurait tarder. **

**D_onc, je HURLE ! Ben quoi, je qui me gène, c'est l'abstinence des lecteurs. Vous imaginez, le temps que nous autres, auteurs, passons, à écrire un chapitre ? hein ? HEIN ? Et vous, pour une toute petite, petite, petite review, vous passez quoi ? Allez, cinq minutes ? _**

**_V_ous êtes flemmards, ou quoi ?**

**Oui, je suis agressive. Oui, je suis en colère. Déçue, aussi. **

**_.._**

**_._**

**Vous savez quoi ? j'en ai tellement marre, que je crois que je vais arrêter. Je vais annuler la partie II de _"Le lion et le loup_", et pt'être même abandonner cette fic. **

**Ce qui va être chiant, ce seront les revieweuses qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Je crois que je vais m'arranger avec elles, pour avoir leur -mail et leur transmettre la fin de cette fic' (envions 2, 3 chapitres).**

**Voilà. ça fait du bien quand ça sort. Je vais encore réfléchir. Mais je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Non, mais, oh.**

**En espérant que je ne vous ai pas coupé l'appétit (si vous vous apprêtiez à passer à table), que je ne vous ai pas pourri votre soirée (si vous vous apprêtiez à passer un bon moment de détente) à ruiner votre sommeil (si vous vous apprêtiez à vous endormir), ou à sacquer votre superbe début de journée (si vous liez cela demain).  
**

**Sur ce, à bon entendeur, Salut !_  
_**


	19. Chapter 18 encore: Black Celebration

**Hello.**

**Merci d'avoir réagit ainsi. Vous avez toutes (tous ?) été sincères avec moi. Et dire les choses comme elles le sont, surtout dans des cas comme ça, ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

**Bon, alors rapport de plantage de l'auteur le 26 septembre 2011, à 18h38 :**

**Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir été aussi... Incisive. Je m'explique: Ma soeur, que j'ai également initié à l'Aaaart de la Fanfic', s'est mise à poster sa propre fic', en rating M. Avec... quelques lemons bien hard. Bien osé. Et... En trois jours, elle a eu pas moins d'une 60aine de review pour son chapitre... Pour 156 passages... **

**Et, elle a un peu remué le couteau dans la plaie. Un vrai ange, ma soeur. Sauf qu'elle a vraiment un ptain d'esprit de compèt. Elle m'a bien mise en colère. De plus, j'avais reçu un MP assez culotté quelques jours auparavant. Donc, ça m'a vraiment foutu en rogne.**

**Certes, on écrit avant tout pour soi. J'en ai conscience. Mais, vraiment, ça fait très plaisir une review. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me dire pourquoi les fic' M avec lemons ont plus de succès que les petites fictions comme les miennes ? Non, parce qu'à part le sexe, je vois pas.**

**Brreef. Je suis désolée avoir forcé la dose l'autre jour. Je ne vais sans doute pas aller jusqu'à arrêter de publier. C'était très nul, comme idée. Vraiment.**

**Donc, je vous prie de me pardonner pour cette fichue saute d'humeur (oui, je suis lunatique.. ^^')**

**Mille excuses. Et bonne lecture! ;) (remarquez que le chapitre des plus long que d'habitude...)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Black celebration

_Alice's POV : _

* Flashback *

Je l'avais vu. Les Volturi allaient débarquer dans notre grande clairière. Ce jour-là, ciel couvert. Les parterres seront couverts de fleurs. Quelle ironie.

Un mois et demi après cette vision, nous étions tous au rendez-vous. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis, durant ce court laps de temps, réunir tous les amis vampires que nous connaissions. Les égyptiens, le Clan Denali, les Amazones…

Alors que midi sonnait, au loin, dans une bourgade voisine, nous les vîmes enfin. Enfin, nous vîmes juste un début de Feu-follet. Ah, les Volturi ont bien plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Aro apparut. Puis ses frères. Puis tous les autres. Les gardes, des épouses, même des témoins.

Heureusement que l'on avait prévu le coup. Je me rapprochais de mon Jasper. J'avais si peur de le perdre. Quand auront-nous une existence tranquille ? En tout cas, ce combat marquera la Fin. La fin de qui ? De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais d'un des camps tombera avant la fin de la journée.

Soudain, je sentis Jasper se crisper. Plisser les yeux. Suivant son regard, je vis une jeune vampire, une que je n'avais jamais vue. Une petite blonde, auprès de Démétri. Son regard était fuyant. On voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette guerre. Ce n'était pas la sienne.

- Jasper, qu'y a-t-il ? je chuchotai. Personne d'autre ne pouvait m'entendre.

- Il y a ce fille. Je ressens de curieuses émotions d'elle. De la haine, de la jalousie. De la tristesse, de la rage et… De l'amour. Un amour immuable. Incroyablement puissant. C'est… très troublant.

Il avait à peine remué les lèvres. Pourtant, Edward entendit ses pensées. Bientôt, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, un beau sourire sadique et cruel, vint illuminer son visage. Hoho. Ego de mâle en marche.

- Que… que ressent Edward, là ?

- Oh, un désir de vengeance… De s'amuser, aussi.

- De s'amuser ?

- Ouaip. La petite blonde a l'air d'être sous son charme. Elle va être facile à détruire.

- Oh.

Je sentis Jasper grimacer de nouveau, alors que Calypso embrassait à pleine bouche mon petit frère. Je lui lançai un regard inquiet il haussa simplement les épaules.

Je vis Démétri se pencher et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde. Elle se mit à sourire –un joli sourire- et lui répondit, un peu plus fort, cependant.

_'' Jasper est empathe. […]''_

Que sait-elle d'autre sur nous ? Alors que Aro s'avançait avec ses frères, nous fîmes de même. C'était la règle d'avant les combats. Mais de nos jours, qui respecte ces coutumes devenue désuètes. Et moi, je me repassais sans cesse les récentes paroles de cette Volturi. Cette vois m'étais familière, mais… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir où je l'avais entendue. Tout à coup, un détail, et pas des moindres, me sauta à la figure. Tiens donc ? Elle était au courant du don de Jasper ? Mais… J'interrogeais mon compagnon du regard. Lui aussi l'avait entendu. Mais, étrangement, il ne semblait pas paniqué.

- Je ressens de la compassion, chez elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse.

- Donc, si je suis ce raisonnement, je pourr-…

- Carlisle, mon vieil ami. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là.

C'était Aro qui s'était avancé. A ma droite, j'entendis Maggie gronder. Pas besoin d'avoir le don de cette dernière pour savoir qu'il mentait. Tout était déjà planifié à l'avance.

- Aro, cesse tes lamentations, et expose-nous le sujet de ta… visite ici.

- Nous venons vous punir, ou du moins comprendre pourquoi vous avez enfreint nos regèles.

- Et… Quelle règle avons-nous enfreint ?

- Vous n'avez pas déclarer notre nouveau membre.

- Nous ignorions que ceci était de rigueur. Mais, nous pouvons toujours nous mettre à jour. Leur mariage sera bientôt prévu.

De loin, je vis la petite blonde s'étouffer. Elle semblait trahie, anéantie. Par l'annonce d'un mariage. Celui de Calypso et Edward. Edward… Serait-ce, par hasard, une ancienne camarade de mon petit frère ? Du coin de l'œil, je ne vis hocher la tête en signe de négation. Ouais… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, moi.

- Hélas, continua Aro, Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de seconde chance. Nous nous voyons dans l'obligeance de vous punir. Vous pouvez toujours nous rejoindre, sinon.

Tiens, voilà le signal. Je pouvais sentir le pouvoir de Chelsea s'introduire parmi nous. Heureusement, la petite sœur de Renata avait un don similaire au sien. Alors, elle bloqua celui de la Volturi.

- Non ! Vous nous avez déjà prit Renata, ça suffit comme ça !

C'était plus un cri de désespoir, mais il fit réagir les Volturi, qui attaquèrent. Notre camps préparait déjà l'offensive depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, un moment de l'impact, entre nous et nous ennemis, deux corps tombèrent déjà, inertes.

Je fis en sorte de rester à proximité de Jasper, et des autres, afin que nous attaques, comme nos défenses, soient un minimum organisées. Un salto, et en voilà un à genoux, pendant que Jasper lui arrache les bras, en maintenant le buste avec l'un de ses pieds.

La bataille était ponctuée de cris, de craquement sinistres de membres arrachés, d'arbres déracinés.

Soudain, je vis Jasper s'élancer sur Alec, qui étaient de dos, occupé à dépecer un corps. Alors qu'il s'élançait, je vis Jane s'interposer, in extremis. Ce fut elle que rencontra mon petit ami, et elle mourut dans un feu, plus loin, quelques secondes plus tard.

Emmett s'occupait déjà de son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la petite blonde plantée là, toute seule. Elle ne voulait de battre. J'avais entendu son nom, tout à l'heure. Idda. Idda Volturi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis, elle se figea en voyant Calypso et six autres vampires se jeter sur elle. Et elle ferma les yeux. Très fort.

Sur le coup, je me suis désintéressée au corps que j'achevai. Je jetai néanmoins un bras au feu. Rosalie avait laissé un corps décapité, sans le brûler, et le vampire s'est reconstitué.

La petite Idda fermait les yeux. Ça me rappelait quelqu'un, cette réaction… Mais qui ?

Tout à coup, elle disparu. Littéralement. Comme téléportée. C'était ça, son don ? Puis, je vis un tout petit papillon, bleu. Alors, je compris. Elle pouvait changer de forme à loisir. Elle était polymorphe. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas part à la bataille ? Elle avait toutes les bonnes cartes en main pour faire basculer la balance de son côté. Alors, je répète, pourquoi ?

Je détachais mes yeux du papillon. L'écraser, là, serait si simple… Cette chose si fragile…

Calypso vient de mourir… Mais je ne perçois aucun vide… Aucune tristesse. Plutôt un soulagement… C'est alors que tout me revient en mémoire ses manipulations, son amour pour Edward… Elle aussi, elle faisait partie du traquenard ?

Un peu plus loin, Edward et Esmée, comme libérés, qui viennent de démembrer Chelsea. Enfin, les gardes sous sont emprise vont se réveiller.

Un flash bleu attire mon regard… Le papillon zigzague, avant de se restansformer en Idda. Elle était complètement sonnée. Soudain, dans mon esprit débarassés de ces buées qu'avait installer Calypso, je fis le lien. Cette fragilité cette timidité cette voix ce regard. Oui, tout cela appartenait à la même personne… Bella !

Mais alors…

- Jasper, non !

J'ai vu trop tard que mon petit ami avait mis à genoux Bella, et entreprenait de la décapiter.

- Jasper ! C'est Bella ! Isabella Swan !

Trop tard. Tous les vampires étaient paralysés. Le corps de la vampire tomba, inerte. Doucement, ses cheveux foncèrent. La silhouete grandit, s'amincit. Même vampire, on pouvait parfaitement reconnaître Bella.

Mais maintenant, elle est morte. Un cri déchirant fendit l'air Edward était tombé à genoux, auprès d'elle, la tête entre les mains, faisant des sanglots sans larmes.

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Bon, je sens que je ne vais pas me faire pardonner, avec une fin pareille, moi ! **

**Bon, alors, toujours pour ma rédemption : Imaginez donc la suite. Que va-t-il se passer ? _Si vous devinez juste, je vous dédicacerai le prochain chapitre (prologue, je crois... mais p'tètre un dernier chapitre avant). EN PLUS, je vous fais un OS, à la meilleure réponse, avec les personnages que vous voulez, le type (romance, humour...) et tout et tout !_ Indiquez-moi tout dans votre review (si vous en laissez une...)**

**Voilà ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (qui a dit manger ?...)**

**Bisous**


	20. Epilogue : The END

**Hello !**

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour cet épilogue. EN plus, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il vous plaise. C'est un peu spécial, un gros délire, en fait... ^^'. Mais bon, à vous de juger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Epilogue: The E.N.D.

Bird's POV :

Le calme était revenu sur le champs de bataille. Personne ne bougeait. Des trois chefs Volturi, il n'en restait que deux : Aro et Caïus le troisième s'était laissé tué. Tous deux étaient solidement encadrés par une demi-douzaine de vampire, dont Démétri et Renata.

Ou, la prairie était calme. Tellement calme que quelques animaux sont revenus, à distance, bien sûr, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Cuicui.

Donc, tous étaient en état de choc (ce qui explique le fait que personne ne puissent raconter son point de vue de la scène. C'est donc moi, gentil petit oiseau, qui me dévoue pour vous raconter ce qu'il se passe…). L'un des Cullen, le roux, était à genoux auprès de la belle, tremblant de sanglots sans larmes. Le blond qui venait de décapiter la vampire responsable de tant de chagrin était désolé. Ça se voyait.

Ce qui semblaient être les parents du roux, là Edward, s'avancèrent vers lui. L'homme posa sa, main sur son épaule. Puis, la brune aux airs de lutin se jeta dans les bras du blond, en lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas sa faute. La grande blonde se rapprocha également. Son compagnon était aux prises avec un Volturi qui cherchait à s'échapper.

Tous les gagnants étaient en deuil. Cette fille, qui venait de mourir, c'était la fameuse Bella, que tout Forks (tout l'Etat de Washington, en réalité) recherchait depuis des mois. Grosse boulette, hein ?

Je me rapprochait un peu pour voir ce fille qui avait disparue. Brune, la peau clair. Elle semblait plutôt jolie. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis qu'un oiseau.

Cuicui !

Tout le monde venait de s'écarter. Je ne comprenais pas. Le corps de la belle avait disparu. Il ne restait que des cendres…. Venait-elle de se carboniser toute seule ?

En tout cas, le jeune Cullen, toujours à terre, était de plus en plus désespéré. Il supplia qu'on le tue. L'autre Volturi jubilait. Il éclata d'un rire sinistre et dit qu'il a réussit à les séparer pour de bon. Edward en était presque devenu rouge de fureur. Bouh, ça c'était un coup bas, si vous voulez mon avis…

Le Cullen lui sauta à la gorge, et en quelques secondes, le Volturi se retrouva en morceaux, rejoignant ses amis dans le barbecue géant des Cullen. Ah, bien fait !

Je me reconcentrais alors sur le tas de cendre. Ah, mais il me disait quelque chose, celui-là ! Je m'envolais alors, pour me poser près des cendres. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Mais je suis un oiseau qui n'a pas peur des vampires, voyez-vous.

Ce type de cendres, je les ai déjà vu. Il y a fort longtemps. Et c'était fort loin. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de voir ça ici et maintenant, et de savoir que c'était un vampire, avant.

Le jeune Cullen, Edward, pousse un petit cri. Il semble avoir retrouver un peu d'espoir. Autour de lui, on lui demande ce qu'il a.

C'est… cet oiseau. Je n'en n'avais jamais vu de semblable. Et…. Je peux entendre ses pensées. Il voit une solution… ?

Bien, depuis le temps que je cherchais établir le contact avec lui ! Les autres le regardent comme s'il avait perdu la boule. Je chuintais. Je pensai bien fort « fais-moi confiance ». Il acquiesça, et me laissa approcher des fameuses cendres.

Ah, oui, je les reconnaissais. J'étudiais la surface avec attention, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. Une petite bosse, là. Le déterrant, tous virent que c'était… Un œuf.

Le roux haussa un sourcil. Je lui demandai d'attendre. L'œuf bougeait. Il allait éclore. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Un petit craquement, et l'on vit un bec apparaître. Quelques instants plus tard, l'oisillon était complètement sorti de la coquille.

Les vampires, autour de moi, étaient de plus en plus perplexes. Le roux prit délicatement le nouveau-né dans ses mains, attendrit. J'expliquais alors mentalement au roux ce qu'il s'était passé.

Que les phénix, une fois morts, devenaient cendres. Et que de ces cendres, naîtrait un nouveau phénix. Et qu'il leur faudra attendre une journée complète pour que l'oisillon devienne adulte.

Cuicui.

Il se retourna vers moi.

Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Parce que j'en suis un, mon cher. Je suis l'un des plus vieux phénix au monde.

Quel âge as-tu ?

Oh, je ne compte même plus… 300, 400, peut-être.

J'avais fini mon travail. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Je m'envola, en lui promettant de revenir au crépuscule.

…

C'est ce que je fis.

Le soir, donc, je fus de retour. Je retournais auprès du jeune phénix. Il avait presque atteint sa majorité. Une très belle femelle, si vous voulez mon avis. Cette réflexion m'attira un magnifique regard noir du rouquin, que je snobais superbement. C'était sa belle, après tout.

Cuicui.

La jeune femelle se dégagea alors des bras de ce dernier, et commença à grandir. Elle redevint la jolie vampire brune. Elle était toute sonnée. Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'il la prit dans ses bras, ivre de joie. Tous les Cullen, et leur amis la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Puis, ayat reprit ses esprits, la jeune Bella se jeta au coup de son amoureux.

-Oh, Edward ! Je suis désolée !

Je les trouvais mignons. Lorsque je jugeais que plus personne n'avait besoin de moi ici, je décidais de partir. Silencieusement, je pris mon envol.

En route, je vis un morceau de papier, volant au gré des vents. Je crois qu'il disait à peu près ceci :

A Edward Cullen: Sache qu'il m'était très difficile de vivre sans vous.. . Trop difficile. Je suis désolée. Je suis sur le point d'enfreindre ma promesse ... Je veux que tu sache j'ai été heureuse en ta compagnie. Que tu sache je j'ai toujours espéré te voir au Lycée. J'espérais que tout ce que tu m'ai dit dans la forêt soit un mensonge. Que tu m'aimais encore. Moi, je t'aimerais toujours, même là-haut. J'imagine que tu seras peiné lors de la lecture de cette lettre. J'espère vraiment que tu trouvera une compagne. Mais à travers vous, et ceux que j'aime, je continuerais à vivre un sursis, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'aie oublié. Et à ce moment là, je reviendrais pour dire « je suis de retour ».

* * *

**Voilà ! Fini ! Un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivit ma fiction, subissant mes sautes d'humeur, mon humour pas très frai, et les cupcakes au citron !**

**D'ailleurs, _Mk-tenebre, pour avoir poster la 200è review, se verra attribué un rôle dans Le lion et le loup partie 2,_ si elle le désire (pour cela, va falloir que tu me donnes ton nom, et ton apparence physique... ^^') **

**Alors, il y aura un gros bonus (genre un OS dédicacé, ou une place (ou rôle) dans Le lion et le loup partie 2, car je manque de figurants... ^^) Pour celle qui pourra me dire d'où viennent les titres de mes chapitres.**

**Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidées ? Alllez, cette fiction fête ses 1 an aujourd'hui... ^^**

**Bisous**

**Trekker21**


End file.
